Super School
by gracieTpie
Summary: AU:Before they could become heroes, they needed to train, learn right from wrong, and make best friends for life. They went to super school, and this is their story. RobStar, BBRae more. CHAPTER 20 POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Super School-Chapter 1

5 years ago...

In the large town of Jump City, the Crime alarm was ringing in the folks sleeping ears once again. As quick and graceful as the night drapes across the sky like a curtain, a dark cloaked figure seemed to fly across buildings.

Two others, a strong, dashing alien who went by the name Superman, and a women who had a truth telling lasso and wasn't afraid to use it happened to fly by so they decided to help.

They sprinted through the dark city streets, determined to bring justice upon the criminal causing chaos, and in a few minutes the robber was tied up and sent away ... and the alarms rang again. There was just too much crime in Jump City, so much if you counted it all you would be drowned by all the robberies and murders and the 'taking over the city' scenes.

So before flying off to save the day yet again,Batman whispered "Meet me in the Bat Cave"

* * *

"We would help you Batman, we really would but we have our own places to save!" Superman said to the man in Black, who was walking up and down the grey walls of his lair. He couldn't look after Gotham and Jump City, it was just too much.

"What about your adopted son, Robin? He could look after Jump City?"

The Dark Knights emotionless face stayed still, "No, he is not fully trained and he won't be able to do it on his own, he will need some sort of team" and he began to frown.

"Ok...maybe you could build a bigger police force, or prison, or start killing villains so..."

Suddenly Batmans eyes seemed to blaze with fire and his serious face no longer serious and instead raging. He slapped Supermans face and stared him down right in the eye. If looks could kill, the local Gotham hero would definitely be a murderer for them.

"We are HEROES, and heroes do not kill!This is why I work alone..."

As the Kryptonian bowed his head in shame, Batmans head started to whir with thoughts. He had often been alone, it wasn't not a common aspect for him to think about. Since his parents had died, all he had had was Alfred - and he was his butler. A great friend and almost replacement father figure for him, but just that, a butler. When he had seen the horror of the Flying Grayson's deaths at the circus, and found out they had a son, who was basically going through the same disasters that had happened to him, he adopted him straight away. To maybe the drown that feeling of being alone.

Batman found that Dick Grayson, who wanted his Superhero name to be called 'Robin', was determined, strong, learnt things quick and had an intellect way above average. He knew with no trace of doubt in his mind that he would be a great superhero. One day. But he would need to train, and train hard if he ever wanted to do it and protect Jump, and he knew he would want to start as soon as he possibly could. Robin wanted to be a superhero, not a sidekick, and defiantly not part of a team, but he needed that. He didn't need what Batman had felt a lot over the years, feeling alone. He need a team, a family who would be there 24/7 and would fight along side him, protecting him from any danger and forming friendships that would last for a long time. Maybe even a relationship... but Robin needed a team. And he had thought of the perfect solution to find that perfect team.

A Super School

* * *

The five teens walked up to the famous red brick building that they had been told countless times over the past 5 years would begin their super hero career.

"Well guys," their determined and leader like figure Robin said, "this is it!"

The red haired alien princess jumped up and down, excitement bubbling in her stomach which she found hard to contain, "Yes, I am too so joyous to be here, especially with all of my good friends!" After saying that she hugged all of them, her beaming smile a joy to anyone.

Cyborg and Beast Boy where too incredibly happy, they had been pulling out the worse jokes yet out of the hat since they had been walking. According to Raven that is.

She was having the pleasure of not just being strangled by Starfire, but then being crushed by Cyborg and slobbered over by Beast Boy - literally, he had turned into a Labrador and started licking her face.

But she couldn't be too nasty, it was their first day of School.

"Come on you big goof," groaned Raven in her usual sarcastic tone,"I really don't want to be late for our first day."

However, to show she wasn't being particularly Raveny, she smiled at him, a soft small smile, she didn't really like physical contact. "Now let's go!"

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2-The Team Titans

Super School-Chapter 2-The Team Titans

"Come on you big goof," groaned Raven in her usual sarcastic tone, "I really don't want to be late for our first day of school."

However, to show she wasn't being particularly Raveny, she smiled at him, a soft small smile, she didn't like physical contact. "Now let's go!"

"Yeh come on Team Titans,let's go!" agreed Robin and off the group of friends went.

Now, before we carry on with our young heroes story, let me explain why the friends call themselves the Team Titans, for you might be a little confused. Let us journey back, back to when the teens were a little younger and in a normal human school. They were all best friends even back then, because of Batman telling them all about themselves and each other's powers, and the responsibility of keeping their identities a secret. One PE lesson, their teacher instructed them to get into groups of 5 for a tournement of netball, and the pals got together and called themselves the Team Titans, and the name stuck, so to this day they call them selves that. Now to continue with our story readers.

* * *

The Team Titans were led down the gleaming white corridors of the school, portraits of successful superheroes painting the walls, until they got to their form room.

With a kind smile, a green hooded man holding a detailed wood carved bow stood before them, and welcomed them all to the school, this was of course the Green Arrow.

"My pupils, you are first to arrive! So choose where you want to sit and be free to look around your new form room for the next year."

Beast Boy nudged Raven, a smirk on his face."Told you we wouldn't be late!"

Raven wasn't really listening though - a book about the history of archery, the legend of the hooded Robin caught her eye and she teleported it over to where she was hovering.

Green Arrow smiled again, and exited the room to look for new pupils getting terribly lost.

"Come on BB!"yelled Cyborg,"let's get a good table for us all to sit at!"

Beast Boy replied "The hunt for the best table! Begin the search!" and he ran off after Cy. Raven did not find this amusing.

Starfire was still overwhelmed by everything, and she dragged Robin around the room, asking what is this blue and green circle? And look at that rainbow of colours!

"Oh Robin I am just so thrilled to be here!I can't WAIT for our first lesson!" Starfire exclaimed, and then... Crunch.

Starfire had just punched the ceiling in her excitement, and what was left was a gaping hole - it would be an understatement to say that it looked very suspicious.

This is where the Team first met their strict English teacher, Mad Mod.

"Well my little duckies, what have we here! Damaging school property? Tut tut tut."

Unfortunately, Mad Mods office was directly above their classroom and the nutter was peering through the large gap, staring angrily at Starfire.

She tried to explain that it was an accident and she was just so happy to be here and she would mend all the damage and...

"Yes what a good idea! Mend all of the damage, in DETENTION!"

"Detention!" gasped the poor little alien girl, followed by looks of shock from her friends.

"In fact, all of you little duckies were here watching her, so all of you will receive the punishment! DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" And with that, the very Mad Mods cackles echoed through the corridors and where heard in all of the children's ears...

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3-Detention!

Super School-Chapter 3-Detention?!

"Detention!" gasped the poor little alien girl, followed by looks of shock from her friends.

"In fact, all of you little duckies were here watching her, so all of you will receive the punishment! DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" And with that, the very Mad Mods cackles echoed through the corridors and where heard in all of the children's ears...

If it wasn't for the Green Arrow bursting in through the doors however (followed by all the Team Titans new classmates) Starfire would have burst into tears, Robin would have started shouting, Beast Boy would have changed into a tiger, Cyborg would have punched the ceiling even more and Raven would have just carrying on reading, and adding the sarcastic comment "I knew this would have happened."

Luckily, their experienced form tutor managed to calm the raging Mad Mod down with some English Breakfast tea and soothing words.

"Anyway," he calmly said to the terrible teacher, "I admire Starfire for her amazing strength and I am glad to know I will be her Archery Teacher too!"

In that instant, Green Arrow became Starfire's favourite teacher.

"Now class, why don't we all sit down and take the register, yes?Yes, now.."

As her form tutor read out the register, Raven noted down her new classmates in her diary. Yes, Raven had a diary, didn't you know? Of course you didn't know, so let me show you a peek...

9th of September, 2015

New classmates, yay, more awkward hand shakes and conversation. Our new form tutor, the Green Arrow, is doing the register now so I will get to see who my fellow pupils. First one Bumblebee, seems ok I guess, dark skinned, brown fuzzy hair in buns, and hey, nice wings. Next one Kid Flash, looks like an awful show off to me, red haired with a yellow a girl called Kitten, dresses in pink.I don't like her already. Another girl, names Terra, similar features to the cat with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, but she dresses in a black top and baggy shorts. Last of all a towering dude, maybe even taller than Cyborg, called Thunder, wonder what his superpower is... at least the classes only have a few students in them, after all not every kid gets superpowers so I won't have to meet a lot of new pupils, now that Green Bean is annoying me because of something, gotta go,

Raven

Beast Boy was shaking Raven's shoulders violently, obviously wanting something.

"Come on Rae why don't you meet your new classmates? And any way that blonde girl looks kinda cute..." he whined

Raven slapped his hands, "Seriously Beast Boy, you think that pink obsessed diva is cute? She looks like a spoilt drama queen to me, the way she's acting!"

She pointed to Kitten who was obviously trying to flirt with Robin, batting her eyelashes and giggling over dramatically at everything he said, and had even growled at Starfire for adding something to their little conversation, who then looked down sadly and floated off.

"Mmmm...wait what!" the green changeling shook himself from his daze and pointed at someone else, "no, that girl!"

The half demon's heart instantly plummeted to the floor, he was pointing at Terra. It was obvious, he was gonna choose her, her golden locks tumbeling to her waist and she was grinning and laughing at what Bumblebee had just said, with her hands in her pockets as she replied.

Inside she sighed, Terra was everything she wished to be, blonde, beautiful, could show her happiness without blowing something up, Raven could tell she was the girl that Beast Boy liked, and she couldn't blame him.

"Come on I'm going to talk to her, why don't you come too? You don't have to shake her hand or anything, just introduce yourself with me! Please!"

"NOOO Beast Boy, you obviously like her, go up to her and talk to her how ever much you want, don't drag your little crushes into..."

Raven was cut off by the Green Arrow announcing to the class that they needed to head onto lessons, and that their calendars where on the desk as they headed out. She noticed he was blushing because of the brown complexion on his cheeks and knew her assumptions where true.

"Now I'm going because I don't want be late for having to 'introduce' myself to a pretty girl who you clearly like."

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4-Maths Mayhem

Super School-Chapter 4-Maths Mayhem

Raven was cut off by the Green Arrow announcing to the class that they needed to head onto lessons, and that their calendars where on the desk as they headed out.

"Now I'm going because I don't want be late for having to 'introduce' myself to a pretty girl who you clearly like."

With that Raven picked up her purple pencil case and diary, collected the calendar and headed out.

Beast Boy was about to run after her when that same blonde girl - what was her name, oh yeah! Terra - caught his eye as she walked down the corridor alone, and he rushed up to her, eager to introduce himself.

"Hi! Im Beast Boy, and you're Terra right?"

"Yes," replied the tough little earth bender, "I saw you speaking to that creepy Goth Girl earlier, Rachel was it?"

"Er, it's Raven..."

"Anyway," she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy felt his heartbeat quicken and that same browny blush creeping onto his face again," can't you change into like, any animal you want?"

"Sure thing Mama! Any suggestions?" He replied, wiggling his eyebrows causing her to start laughing hysterically.

After her outburst she grinned and continued, "well, I have always found foxes cool..."

Instantly he changed into white tail tipped fox, whiskers quivering with excitement.

"And grasshoppers..."

The shapeshifter jumped into a grasshopper form and landed on her head.

"And moles..."

There was a mole right at her feet, he could really change into everything! If moles could smile, his would be beaming right up at her.

"That's so cool! I have powers too,geo elemental ones but..."

Beast Boy instantly changed back with a confused look on his face as he began walking with her again, "Goe elllemant, geo ellemant, er, what's that?"

Terra explained all about her rock bending powers, but she couldn't really control them. But he wasn't listening, not really anyway, he was looking at those beautiful sea blue eyes, getting more lost in them by the minute.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyborg had finally found someone taller than him, and he was busy chatting to Thunder.

"I have a brother called Lightning who is in the other class, but the school separated us for fear we would cause so much trouble together!" Thunder said, making Cyborg snigger.

"You must be very powerful with him then yeah?"

"Yes, and very close," replied Thunder, "we do everything together."

Cyborg sighed, he would have loved to have a sibling, a brother to hang out with, play video games, discuss secrets, even arguing over something silly like who's stronger would be fun. A guy like Thunder would be great to live with all the time, sharing most of the same interests and all. Being an only child sucked.

Suddenly, a blur of red and yellow zoomed down the corridor past them.

"Hey guys!"Kid flash shouted,"Race ya to Maths!"

Being the head on, powerful people they were, Thunder and Cyborg accepted the challenge and sprinted down the hallway after him.

* * *

"Welcome to your first maths lesson children, I am Mr PennyWorth, your maths teacher and also the head of the Maths department at SuperSchool. You are probably wondering why superheroes need to learn maths, well..." blabbered Mr PennyWorth, carrying onto explain how maths is so important and bla bla bla, no one was listening.

Starfire was joyously braiding a plait into Bumblebees dark fuzzy hair which grew down just above her waist, and next to her was Robin who was discussing battle tactics with Kid Flash, who was actually trying to get to sleep

Behind them was Cyborg and Thunder, discussing video games very seriously like posh business men, and sat next to them where Beast Boy and Terra, he was telling her this 'hilarious' story involving him, a squirrel and a nut (which she listened to and said was funny, that made Beast Boy's day!).

Raven had instantly crept to the corner and thought it was also a good idea to try and fall asleep, maths was stupid and pointless. Her hood was up, her face was on her arms and she just tried to ignore everyone. She was almost there, had almost drifted off... when Kitten barged through the door.

"Hey everyone, it's Kitten! I know, I know, the girl everyone wants to be!"

"Well she's full of herself" Bumblebee murmured to Star, who nodded in agreement.

"Miss Kitten why ever are you so rude to barge through the class door and start shouting, especially since you're late! Heros are never rude, and never late, and always respect Maths and..."

"Yeh yeh old man," sniggered the spoilt girl, "Now where shall I sit..."

Kitten soon realised the only spaces left where next to Raven, and she started moan, she didn't want to sit on her own with that loser! Beast Boy began to feel somewhat guilty about leaving her to sit with a girl he had just met, and then couldn't help but smile when she fired her own insult back at Kitten.

"Hey fur face I like it on my own, ok?"Raven growled, ready for a cat fight.

"Well I'm not sitting next to you Goth Girl!" sneered Kitten, and with that she stormed to kid flash, pushing him out the way so she could sit next to Robin.

"Why hello Robbie-Poo, glad your Kitten is here?!" She purred.

"Excuse me whiskers why you push me?"shouted Kid flash in rage

"Ooh, what have we here, a raging redhead, a tin man, a naïve alien and a green bean!What a freaky bunch!"

Cyborg was not happy about, she couldn't just storm in here and act like this!

"Wow wow wow girl, you can insult me, but you can't insult my friends alright! Now why don't you take a chill pill before I blast you off the face of the earth!"

Kitten smirked, drinking it all in, "Whatever, I don't listen to machines!"

Now Beast Boy was equally angry, he knew Cyborg often just brushed those words of him like dust, but that?That was harsh and had stabbed Cyborg right in the heart because he had had dreams (well, nightmares) of being no longer human and a machine.A cold, heartless machine that couldn't feel and couldn't touch and couldn't speak and couldn't be anything, it was just a thing that couldn't do anything on its own, and Beast Boy was furious about what she had just called his best friend.

"Listen up Kitten, don't you dare call my classmates, especially my best friend things like that ok?! You little..."

Suddenly the smug teen seemed a lot taller than everyone, like, a lot, lot taller.

"Right you little grass stain, and everyone, get it clear, I am here to be the best. I will be the Queen Bee and ruler of this pathetic school and there's nothing you can do!"

Silence.

Then the sound of nine future superheroes screaming comebacks at their rude classmate who had insulted themselves, their friends, their other classmates and had thought she was boss.

She had another thing coming.

Meanwhile, the teacher who was supposed to be managing the lesson wasn't really managing at all. This whole experience of teaching for the first time had been too much for the poor Mr PennyWorth, and if it was always like this the old man never wanted to step foot in a classroom again, so he quietly walked out the door to speak with the head...

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5-A visit from the Head

Super School-Chapter 5-A Visit from the Head

Silence.

Then the sound of nine future superheroes screaming comebacks at their rude classmate who had insulted themselves, their friends, their other classmates and had thought she was boss.

She had another thing coming.

Meanwhile, the teacher who was supposed to be managing the lesson wasn't really managing it at all. This whole experience of teaching for the first time had been too much for the poor Mr PennyWorth, and if it was always like this the old man never wanted to step foot in a classroom again, so he quietly walked out the door to speak with the head...

* * *

The headmaster was doing "er,important headmastery complicated stuff-paper-thing' and definitely not watching Pretty Pretty Pegasus when the startled Maths teacher knocked on the spruce wood door to his office in the the top of the tallest tower.

After a few seconds of rustling sounds and a loud BANG, Mr Pennyworth was told to come in and sit down on one of the wooden chairs beside his desk.

He looked around the head teachers office, the walls painted jet black, weapons of all shapes and sizes in clear glass boxes around the dark room. A single desk stood in the middle of the large room, and behind it was a large, swirly leather chair which the head sat upon.

'Just like the BatCave' he fondly thought to himself.

The dark knight poured some tea into a cup, and placed it in front of the old teacher, his wrinkled hands now clasped around the warm mug.

Batman thought something like this would bound to happen. I mean, they are superheroes, and yet teenagers at the same time, meaning a lot of drama, and even though Mr Pennyworth had seen a lot in his life he knew that maybe right now, this might be a little overwhelming for someone who has never taught a bunch of kids before.

Well, a bunch of kids who where being affected by teenage hormones and had a lot of dangerous super powers, of course.

"So," the head took a sip from his own coffee cup,"how's everything going Alfred?"

* * *

While everyone else was hurling insults at Kitten, Thunder was looking around the Maths classroom confused.

If everyone was arguing so loudly, why wasn't their teacher, Mr Pennysomeit, doing anything about it!

Everything was so chaotic, they should have been put into triple detention by now or some sort of punishment. Then he realised - the door was ajar and the front of the classroom was empty - Mr PennyWorth had legged it!

Thunder tried to think but it was more than tricky to do that at that particular time, as well as insults, objects where being grabbed from the sides and flung across the room, and powers played a part in it too. The place was an absolute tip, it looked like a place that maybe he and his brother would wreck and 'have fun' in.

But Thunder had learnt a while ago now that having that type of fun endangered peoples lives. Having fun with a few pillows yes, but getting physical like that meant someone was bound to get hurt. His brother hadn't really understood at first, I mean, why waste such amazing powers! But the two soon realised because of their fun, some people weren't having fun at all and where left to clear up the mess they lay behind.

Thunder wasn't surprised at why poor Mr Pennyworth had left, the place looked like a battlefield, but where to? He pondered for a minute then froze when he thought of the answer, who do the teachers take orders from? Who do the teachers threaten to send you to when your in trouble? Who do the teachers go to when something like this happens?

The headmaster.

And their headmaster was, the one and only, Batman.

Boy where they in trouble if he came down to see this.

* * *

After finally managing to get the whole class to listen to him (he was so grateful he had powers at that moment) Thunder explained what was happening and that they needed to clean up and act as if nothing had happened, because if they got caught by the Head Teacher, on the first day, they could be suspended, or worse.

Of course, Kitten being Kitten, she thought that was stupid.

"Who cares if I get in trouble, I will just get my daddy to invade the city so I won't have to go through any sort of punishment! Unlike you dummy's of course, you will have to, but who cares about losers like you?"

"Why don't you shut your little fly trap for once Kitten, and how about a little shock from one of my stingers, maybe that will get some sense it ya?!" Bumblebee buzzed, angry at Kitten being so horrible and a drama queen.

"Come on people, let's tidy up this classroom and make everything look normal again, I don't want to get into even more trouble with Batman..." Robin replied, and the rest of the class nodded and got to work - well except Kitten.

Starfire asked Robin about getting into the trouble with Batman, but he didn't answer for he was too busy tidying up, which left Starfire more confused, but she didn't have time to ask more questions though, she needed to help.

Soon everything was looking normal and the class where sat in their seats... just in time for Batman himself and a shocked Mr PennyWorth to walk through the classroom. Where was all the mess? The noise? The fighting children? This couldn't be, could it?

"Well, everything seems perfectly ok to me..." The head teacher said, until he saw all of the books where upside down and a smashed calculator was laying on the floor.

All of the pupils stared at him, wondering if they would be caught, until he winked at Robin and whispered a few words to Mr PennyWorth.

The Maths Teacher faintly smiled, and whispered "Now off to your next lesson" before fainting.

"Well that was an interesting first lesson" BumbleBee chuckled, and everyone else couldn't agree more.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6-Lunch time

Super School-Chapter 6-Lunch Time

"Well, everything seems perfectly ok to me..." The head teacher said, until he saw all of the books where upside down and a smashed calculator was laying on the floor.

All of the pupils stared at him, wondering if they would be caught, until he winked at Robin and whispered a few words to Mr PennyWorth.

The Maths Teacher faintly smiled, and whispered "Now off to your next lesson" before fainting.

"Well that was an interesting first lesson" BumbleBee chuckled, and everyone else couldn't agree more.

* * *

After map skills, sorcery and battle tactics, it was lunch time for the teens and class GA could finally meet class GL, Green Lanterns form group.

Thunder rushed up to his brother Lightning, who like his brother had missed the other in lessons and the two talked for a long time in the lunch queue and then went to sit with each other on a table.

Robin saw a ginger boy with the same make of mask as him and he went over to chat with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Terra had wandered away from the Changeling to to join Starfire, Bumblebee and Wonder Girl, who where all sat down non stop talking about boys, boys and boys.

"So Terra, you were hanging out with BB huh?" Asked Bumblebee, a grin forming on her face, "Do you like him?"

"Nah, not really, he's a cool friend though, but..." replied Terra, now all eyes on her.

"I think he likes me." She continued, Starfire surprised at what she said.

"Are you the sure, the new friend Terra? I thought Beast Boy liked Raven, look, here she is now! RAVEEEN! OVER HERE! YOUR GOOD FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Starfire shouted, running up to the red faced Raven who had gone to their form room to get her pack up.

The eager alien pulled her to the table, pestering her with questions about him, which the four other girls quickly caught up on.

As the girls asked more questions, Raven's emotions went wild, her head spinning with thoughts and feelings, thoughts and feelings she couldn't control. The lights fused, plates were smashed, pupils were scared.

Why was this happening? Why did she feel this way? She didn't like Beast Boy, she couldn't like him, she found him annoying and irritating and... or did she?

The questions where being repeated, invading her mind with punches and kicks. She couldn't handle it! And suddenly,

"Enough!" the empath screamed, food trays and textbooks that had whirled around the room creating a hurricane of colours dropped to the floor with loud bangs and clashes.

"I do NOT like Beast Boy, do NOT want to go out with him, I DON'T think he likes ME and I'm certainly not JEALOUS of TERRA!

And with that Raven stormed outside to read her book and meditate.

* * *

Everyone had seen what had happened since there weren't many pupils in the school, but most students just carried on with what they were doing - this was a super school, and many future heroes were bound not to fully control their powers yet.

Beast Boy and the rest of the team where shocked after this sudden outburst from Raven, for she may be sarcastic and sometimes mean she can usually control her emotions, making things like this rare.

They ran after her, until they were stopped by a red haired, tall girl in a black cape and yellow boots.

"Maybe leave her alone, you know. I think she needs some space." She smiled, instantly recognised by a certain member of the team.

"Babs!" Robin exclaimed, "I didn't know you would be coming here." He grinned, happy to know he would be going to super school with his childhood friend.

"Robin, I'm BAT Woman, don't you think that Batman, the HEAD, won't want me to come?"

"Oh, right, well, see you later then!" Robin replied, blushing a little as Bat Woman smiled and walked away to join Wonder Girl, her best friend.

"Robin, who was that girl?" Starfire immediately fired at him.

"Er, Starfire, you have just met a close family friend, Batwoman, or..."

"Yes, you call the girl Babs," the curious little alien replied, "And do you like this Babs?"

Robin was dumbstruck, what should he say about his best girl-friend to his other best girl-friend? He didn't want any more fighting, not after what had just happened.

And in this slight pause, one of the other members of the team sneaked into the conversation.

"So er, you two...you know" Cyborg slyly grinned before being slapped by Robin, just how his mentor taught him to.

Starfire went off to see Terra and Bumblebee again and the boys went to sit back down on their table with with Kid Flash and three more from the other class, Speedy, Aqualad and Captain Marvel Jr.

As the teens found out the canteen food was pretty terrible and they all envied Aqualad who had brought a pack up and was munching into a seaweed sandwich.

"I am not going to eat a meal that will probably consist of of my underwater friends thank you, so I'm playing it safe." Aqualad quoted, taking a bite out of his coral cake.

He was right, the meal of the day was a grey, slimy paste with burnt pastry that resembled a fish pie, which everyone had gagged at just seeing it.

"Too right!" agreed the other vegetarian Beast Boy, "I was really banking on some sort of salad, but I think all if the vegetables in it died a long time ago!" his face was now a pale green.

Cyborg said he was going to DEFINITELY bring a pack up tomorrow, which everyone thought was a great idea.

* * *

Raven managed to find a peaceful, lone spot in the furthest corner of the field behind the towering school. The long green grass was up to her knees and she walked through the rainbows of flowers, remembering how lovely it sometimes was outside.

For a September day it was warm, so warm Raven had to take off her cloak and tied it around her hips, the bottom trailing on the ground.

And for Raven not just teleporting to where she wanted to go was unusual, but she wanted to get some sunlight while it lasted.

Soon she came upon a large oak tree, it's shade welcoming and the sorceress sat down in its shadow and began to concentrate.

Her eyes closed, her body relaxed.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She repeated, her mind slowly clearing the fog of emotions.

After half an hour of concentrated meditation, her body flopped and she lowered herself to the ground.

Raven thought about what had happened in the dinner hall, what went wrong, what went right, if anything went right.

She still need to let go of her emotions, so she got out the beautiful dark purple diary that had been a present from Azar, the head monk, and started to right in it once more, which you readers, will be allowed to see again.

Lunchtime,

Lunchtime has gone terribly wrong.I just wanted to sit down with the team or on my own and eat and meditate, instead I ended up embarrassing myself in front of the whole school. I walked into the dinner hall, and as I entered typical Starfire being typical started to shout at the top of her voice for me to come over. I know she gets so excited at these things and it's not really her fault but I was blushing beetroot red and wanted to just disappear into a portal, and then she dragged me over to her table of new 'best buds!' and they all started pestering me about Beast Boy. I know, Beast Boy! Yuk, but I started to question myself if I liked him then all my emotions kicked in...happy and passionate most of all. I just couldn't control them and soon objects where breaking and flying around the air, and I'm sure at least two more of my red demon eyes came out. I just shouted Enough and stormed out and now I'm here in the top corner of the field, meditating and trying to regain control, what a great start to my first day. I will write in you later,

Raven

The half-demon sighed, why couldn't just one thing on her life go right? Maybe if she had tried to make friends, maybe if she had answered the questions in calm and almost jokey manner, everything would have gone right, but no.

Raven was almost happy when the bells for registration where rung, it meant just learning, concentrating and no annoying distractions, ESPECIALLY Beast Boy.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7-The Kitten Crew

Super School-Chapter 7-The Kitten Crew

The half-demon sighed, why couldn't just one thing on her life go right? Maybe if she had tried to make friends, maybe if she had answered the questions in calm and almost jokey manner, everything would have gone right, but no.

Raven was almost happy when the bells for registration where rung, it meant just learning, concentrating and no annoying distractions, ESPECIALLY Beast Boy.

Kitten was surprised and intrigued by what had happened with Raven, but as she always said, "It's the quiet ones you have to look out for!"

However, she didn't want to start messing with Goth Girl, not just yet, she was interested in another way to cause some chaos.

Being the annoying eavesdrop she was, Kitten had also seen the Robin-Bat Woman-Starfire situation.

She had seen little mask over their blushing while talking to the gangly ginger yet could see he deeply cared for the weird alien.

She had heard the red haired one question this possible rival, and Robin smacking the metal man for even mentioning him and 'Babs'.

The sly cat had thought up of an equally devious plan involving them all which meant she could she could be with her Robbie-Poo, and she went to find her new sidekicks to help her.

For you observant readers you may have realised that Kitten doesn't seem to have any type of superpower or fighting ability, which is very strange as why, why does she go to Super School, a school for the future super heroes of tomorrow! Let me start at the beginning. Kitten has a rather villainous father called Killer Moth, who with his moth minions have invaded and almost destroyed the city numerous times but fortunately have been stopped just in time. He spoilt his daughter with luxuries girls would only dream of -diamond jewelry, expensive dresses, and money, lots and lots of it. She became so spoilt that if she wanted something she wanted it NOW and Killer Moth had found a clever tactic when getting her the item required. He would simply threaten to take over Jump City and he would get it, free of charge and the hassle of breaking in! Now before Super School Kitten didn't go to school, or have any type of education and for her days she lazed around, ordering whatever she fancied to play with or dress in. But if you find when you're ill or it's the holidays, sometimes it gets boring and Kitten felt just that like. Just like her father she liked to stir trouble and cause chaos, take over, be in charge, make quick escapes and always get something good out of it. She wanted to go to school, make her way to the top, pull pranks and show everyone who's the boss. Just not the whole learning thing, that was terrible.

"Daddy!" Kitten asked, barging into his office and slamming her fist onto the table, "I want to go to school!"

"Of course Muffin!" Killer Moth replied, a sickly sweet smile on his face, "But I thought you didn't want to have to do work?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T!" she screamed, "I want to go to a cool school...like the HIVE Academy! Where you get to train to do evil things and meet other villainous children and..."

Killer Moth was on a train of thought here. If his little angel wanted to go to a cool school, why don't she go to Super School! She could act like a normal pupil, but get information about all the Heroes working there, and then he could FINALLY take the SuperHeroes down once and for all!

"Sweetie pie!" her father smiled,"You're going to go to the coolest school their is!"

And a threat to take over and week later, Kitten was officially a pupil at SuperSchool, and now readers, we may continue.

* * *

Even though her daddy said so, Kitten wasn't really going to suck up to all the teachers and find information about them, that was boring, and anyway it was her first day, he wouldn't care.

She walked out of the dinner hall in her high heel gleaming white boots, a swagger to her step, a sway to her hips.

She was excited to tell her new friends, or 'sidekicks' as she preferred to call them, about her plan to land her a boyfriend and a little trouble on the way, but she knew she needed to keep calm and cool.

Now they where her little sidekicks, she was their boss, and couldn't act in a silly childhood manner in front of them - they would just dump her, and even though Kitten hated to admit it, her daddy couldn't really force people to be her friends.

However, she started to smile when she saw them sitting on a bench, listening to music and using their powers to levitate a book.

"Hey Jinx, Ravager, miss me much!" Kitten exclaimed, making Jinx's hex go wrong and Ravager to take out her earphones.

"Hi Kitten!" they both replied, budging up on the bench to make room for her.

"Well gals," Kitten said, eager to get started, "I have got a plan to get me to date Robin and cause a whole lot of chaos too!"

The two girls were instantly hooked and the sneaky cat told them what was was going to happen.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8-A week later

Super School-Chapter 8-A Week Later

"Hey Jinx, Ravager, miss me much!" Kitten exclaimed, making Jinx's hex go wrong and Ravager to take out her earphones.

"Hi Kitten!" they both replied, budging up on the bench to make room for her.

"Well gals," Kitten said, eager to get started, "I have got a plan to get me to date Robin and cause a whole lot of chaos too!"

The two girls were instantly hooked and the sneaky cat told them what was was going to happen.

* * *

A week after the first day, Ravens outburst and that oh so special plan had been formed, the teens started to get into their own little groups.

Luckily nearly everyone in both the two classes were kind and caring towards each other so everyone was friends with everyone, but certain people hung out with certain others.

Of course there was Kitten and her little sidekicks, Jinx and Ravager but other gangs were forming.

Most of the boys would hang out with each other, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad and CM. Thunder and Lightning may have talked to everyone in general but they preferred each other's company and fun, as well as Mãs y Menos who would also hang out with each other more too, the main reason being that they only spoke in Spanish, quite a big obstacle when trying to socialize with other students.

Raven would either stick with the boys or be alone for she didn't really want to talk about makeup and braiding hair and dating, and because the lads were so immature they never took her sarcastic comments seriously.

Other than that, she would meditate in peace on her own.

Terra would also tend to talk to the boys for she found it easier to talk to them, but she would still hang out with the girls.

The main group of girls where Starfire, Bumblebee, Bat Woman and Wonder Girl, who had found a bond over everything pink, and in Bumblebees and Bat Woman's case also black and yellow.

Sadly, the Team Titans weren't much more because of the new move to Super School and Starfire could clearly see that already. She hadn't really talked to Robin, Cyborg or Beast Boy that much this week and had barely even seen Raven, they didn't even walk to school with each other any more! And Starfire especially didn't want the Reckmaas - the Tamaranian word for the drifting, when friends drift apart and their friendship begins to die - to come upon them.

That just couldn't happen, not when something so glorious as going to a new school has happened!

Starfire knew what she had to do so the team could stay friends forever.

* * *

Meanwhile Kitten, Jinx and Ravager where just about to put their plan into action. They were in their separate form rooms but they knew what was going to happen inside out and upside down.

When Jinx and Ravager walked into Class GL, as quick as a flash, Jinx slipped a note into Bat Women's jet black satchel bag which was supposedly written 'from Robin'.

The sorceress then winked at Ravager who instantly text Kitten on her phone "Now".

Then it was Kittens turn.

Robin was early to registration and was reading a book about Martial Arts, like usual. The devious girl quietly slid onto a seat next to Robin and tapped his arm daintly.

"Hi Robbie-Poo!" Kitten grinned, making sure she said every last detail, "Bat Woman wanted to tell you something!"

At first Robin grimaced and tried to ignore her but his ears picked up when she spoke about Barbara.

"What did she say?"he asked, now intrigued by why she wouldn't just go talk to him.

"She said that she needed to talk to you about something important, about you and her, at 10 past 4 outside her form. She said that she really needs to tell you how she feels." Kitten was proud about what she had said, if this carried on the plan would go perfectly, they first stage would be done! She carried on smiling innocently as she flicked her blonde hair.

Robin was a little suspicious about this, and he asked Kitten if she was just lying.

"Why would I do that Robbie-Poo! I promise you that this isn't some sort of joke" she lied again, her white gloved covered fingers crossed tight.

"Ok, I will go" Robin said, just before Starfire came jumping in.

"Greeting good friend Robin! I hope you had the wonderful lunch, I found the meal squirted with the mustard simply delightful!"

'Typical Starfire to find that gloop they were serving in the canteen delicious, especially with mustard' thought Robin.

The Tamaranian seemed to not notice Kitten sitting next to him so she got up and went to Starfire.

"Starfire, did you know that Bumblebee was looking for you?" Kitten purred, the first stage almost complete. Of course she didn't know this, because it wasn't true, and was told by Kitten to go to Class GL because Bumblebee was looking for her there.

"Thank you for telling me that, new classmate Kitten! I shall go and find her and make she sure she has no more misery!"

Then Starfire flew out the room, unaware of Kitten then texting Ravager back " only Starfire to go :-)"

Soon Starfire came upon the eye patched girl in their classroom and asked her if she had seen Bumblebee for she must make sure she had no more misery.

The silent girl just shook her head, her head nodding up and down and her light blonde, long hair swaying as she listened to the music. Slowly, a sad Starfire turned around though, defeated, and Ravager called for her to wait.

"I'm pretty sure Bat Woman wanted to tell you something though, meeting up out here at ten past four I think, to see something really cool."

Starfire quickly turned from sad to happy and bubbly once again. Her new friend was already organising special meet ups! This was fantastic! Now she had something to keep off her mind of thinking about the Team drifting apart.

Skipping out the room, Starfire wondered about what the cool thing that she must see was, while Jinx un hexed herself after turning invisible and was now high fiving a grinning Ravager.

"Don't worry, I already text Kitten about the stage now being complete" she said to fill the silence, before the rest of their classmates all rushed in. Jinx wasn't much of a speaker, not when she wanted to anyway.

Indeed Kitten had got that text and while everyone else was telling jokes or trying to find their books for the next lessons, she was hopping madly up and down inside, impatiently waiting for 4 o'clock to come and Stage two commence.

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9-The Sleepover

Super School-Chapter 9-The Sleepover

"Don't worry, I already text Kitten about the stage now being complete" she said to fill the silence, before the rest of their classmates all rushed in. Jinx wasn't much of a speaker, not when she wanted to anyway.

Indeed Kitten had got that text and while everyone else was telling jokes or trying to find their books for the next lessons, she was hopping madly up and down inside, impatiently waiting for 4 o'clock to come and Stage two commence.

Starfire bounced into her form room, her eyes may have been excited about Bat Woman's request, however she also had some even better news for the rest of the Team Titans.

The Tamaranian looked around the classroom, classmates chatting, mucking around and getting ready for afternoon. She spotted the purple haired sorceress in her usual spot reading the book she picked up on her first day and went up to her.

"Greeting, good friend Raven!I must talk to of something most thrilling!" and without any sort of response from Raven she dragged her half across the room to the boys.

Rushing around madly, Cyborg was looking around the area of his locker, number three, desperately searching for his English book.

"Need to find it, need to find it...oh where is it!" the metal man exclaimed, asking other pupils if they had seen it, but all shook their heads.

"Mr Mod is gonna freak when he finds out I lost it! I could be getting double detention here if he's in a mad mood already, or worse..."

He gulped, and carried on searching.

"What's up dude!" Beast Boy grinned, he had spent all his lunch hanging out with Terra.

"What's up is I can't find my English book, and if HE finds out I'm dead meat!"

"Or a smashed up robot dude" the shapeshifter replied, chuckling away.

Cyborg snarled back why are you finding this so funny you little grass stain!But Beast Boy carried on laughing.

"Anyway, if you see it give it straight back to me alright?"

The only reply Cyborg got was Beast Boys giggling, and when he walked up to Terra she too started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Right you little pea brain what's going on here? And why are you and Terra laughing so much!" He angrily asked, storming up to BB and staring him right in the eye.

The changeling had to give in once his best friend started tickling him and he slyly showed Cyborg his yellow English book from behind his back.

"Oh I'm gonna get you you little..." he started before Starfire cut him off.

"Dear friends I have some wonderful news to share with you!Good friend Robin, you too!"

The masked hero looked up and walked across the room to Starfire and the team.

"Starfire what's wrong?"Robin questioned, worried if something had happened.

"Oh nothing is wrong!"Starfire pulling them into a tight group hug,"I have the best of news to tell you!"

Fortunately for Raven her friend let her down as gently as she could before she crushed any internal organs or angered the half demon.

"We are all going to have the sleepover at my house on the last day of the working week!"Starfire eagerly told her surprised friends.

Before anyone could rebel against it, or say it was a Friday, the happy alien princess carried on with the arrangements.

"We will all walk to my house after school and have a traditional Tamaranian dish then we will stay up late and watch the movies and tell stories and OOOH! Have the midnight feast!" Starfire giggled.

"We will then have another famous Tamaranian speciality and play the board games and walk home together! I hope you can come!" and Starfire skipped away as happy as can be.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked

"We got invited to a sleepover at Starfire's, what do you mean you pea brain?" Raven deadpanned, slowly walking back to her book.

"No no Rae, not that!What just happened outside!"

Before she could reply her name was RaVEN, not Rae she turned turned to see everyone in the classroom rushing up to the window,pressing their noses against the cold glass.

"Look!"someone said, "Mãs y Menos have challenged Kid Flash to a race!"

It was true-the red haired sprinter and the two Spanish twins were on the track outside on the field, in the ready position to set off.

"You don't know who you're up against, I'm the fastest boy alive!" Kid Flash boasted, flexing his muscles and showing off with his super fast press ups.

Mãs y Menos fired something in Spanish back menacingly, to which Kid Flash returned a confused look and said "Let's just start, 3,2,1, GO!"

And off they went, a red and yellow blur zoomed by and the twins touched hands and set off.

Kid Flash was in the lead but soon Mãs y Menos pumped their little legs as fast as they could and caught up to him, over taking the surprised sprinter.

"What, how did they?..." Kid Flash muttered, and he desperately tried to catch up.

In less than a minute he was just a metre away from the finish line, things were getting heated up and before they were only a few feet away from the finish line someone walked into the room and closed the curtains.

"Right class, I know the field is very interesting but..." Green Arrow said until he looked out and saw the three pupils racing.

"Everyone, stay here and get ready for next period, I need to have a word with those three."

The class stayed at the window to watch the drama unfold, and saw their form tutor fire three fast and furios arrows with sucker punchers at the end.

Down to Green Arrows perfect aim it hit all three students and since their was a rope attached from the arrows to the bow, the boys were pulled back to the angry teacher.

"Mãs y Menos, go to your form room and tell Green Lantern what you have done, Kid, come with me."

* * *

After some telling off for being outside during registration, Kid Flash shamefully walked through the door and everyone was told to collect their books and go to lessons.

As soon as their form tutor was gone though, a grin formed on the mischievous redhead and he began boasting to his classmates.

"Did you see me, did you see me! I was so good, sprinting away, I would have won, I'm telling you, I just got distracted!" He muffled, grabbing paper and pens out his locker.

"Yeh yeh flashy, now come on, you don't want to get in anymore trouble do you!" smirked Robin.

"But seriously dudes, what just happened?Why did we get invited to go to a sleepover by Starfire?"

"Beastie, we get free food, we get to watch cool movies, stay up late, get free food, hang out with the team and get free food! What more would you want!" Cyborg said, drooling at the thought of free food, and lots of meat.

"Well, free food sounds good, I'm in!" and the boys walked to English.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10-10 past Four Exactly

Super School-Chapter 10-10 past Four Exactly

"Beastie, we get free food, we get to watch cool movies, stay up late, get free food, hang out with the team and get free food!What more would you want!"Cyborg said, drooling at the thought of free food, and lots of meat.

"Well, free food sounds good, I'm in!" and the boys walked to English.

* * *

Tick Tick Tick Tick

It was last period and Kitten was in her Alien Language, Cryptonian.

Tick Tick Tick Tick

She was looking at the clock, waiting for 4'o clock to come.

Tick Tick Tick Tick

'Uh this is so boring' Kitten thought as their teacher blabbered on about Cryptonian grammar.

Tick Tick Tick Tick

Starfire fired up her hand as soon as the teacher asked a question.

Tick Tick Tick Tick

'How can she find this intresting?!' thought Kitten, as she doodled over her paper.

Tick Tick Tick Tick

'What a weirdo, at least it will be funny when I see her face after the plan comes into action' smirked Kitten.

Tick Tick Tick Tick

Meanwhile Starfire was beaming, she couldn't wait to meet up with Bat Woman and see what the thing that was cool!

RING RING RING RING

"Right class it's the end of the home safely!" The teacher said, before packing his briefcase and flying off, his red cloak flapping in the air.

"Finally!" Kitten cried as she raced out.

Unfortunately for Robin she knocked into him while coming out, pushing him to the wall.

"Oh I am SO sorry Robbie-Poo! What were you doing there anyway!" she asked him, her finger pointing at him threateningly.

"Oh well," Robin rubbing the behind of his neck, "I was just waiting for Starfire, oh here she is now! Hey Starfire!..."

Kitten stormed through the door - she really couldn't wait to see Starfire's face after the plan came into action.

* * *

"Bye Beastie, bye Rae!"Cyborg waved as he climbed into his Dads car and shut the door.

"It's RaVEN, not Rae." the half demon groaned as they drove off, but was of course drowned by the rumbling of the engine.

"Hey RaVEN, have you seen Robin and Starfire?" Beast Boy asked, looking around the school gates and scratching his head.

"Robin said he was in Homework Club and Starfire said she was meeting someone. I'm gonna start walking now. I advise you do too or soon it will be too dark."

The Changeling nodded and caught up with Raven, wanting to say something to fill the silence, but what?He couldn't think of anything witty or even a joke to say, so he remained quiet.

It was awkward between the two as they walked down streets of brown brick houses, crossed roads and a beautiful meadow which the Team often played in when they were younger.

Memories of playing tig popped into Raven's mind but she blocked them - she didn't want her emotions to go bezerk today.

They hit BB too and he transformed into a field mouse, snuffling around the red poppies and over grown weeds.

Eventually he broke the silence as he changed to human form once again.

"So you going to the Sleepover? I probably am but I'm going to ask Rita and Steve first. I am sure they will let me go because we have known Starfire for a long time, like if it was a new classmate maybe not but yeah I'm probably going..." Beast Boy blurted out, hoping it would spark some sort of conversation.

"Well Arella is on her monthly pilgrimage, so she won't mind..."

"And what about your dad?"

For a moment Raven froze at what the green teen had just asked her, and her amethyst eyes widened in fright. She had never told anyone about her father, Trigon, the evil demon from Hell, and the terrible destiny that awaited even her. Even her closest friends had the sorceress not told, for she knew if they found out they would abandon her, be scared of her, no one wants to be friends with the spawn of a demon! Raven planned on them not knowing for a long time.

Realising her pause and the worried luck in Ravens eyes, the shapeshifter began to ask what was wrong but she shrugged it off and began to pick up her pace.

Words poured out Raven's mouth,"Er, well...oh come on Beast Boy hurry up I want to get home sometime today at least!"

Beast boy felt the cool air rush past him as the purplette started to run ahead, her cape flapping in the wind.

'Wonder what her problem is.' he sighed as he began jogging after her.

* * *

Of course Robin wasn't really in homework club and he packed his red back pack then set off.

Slowly, he walked to Class G.L, wondering what Bat Woman's real 'feelings' where.

Did she actually dislike him?Thought he was boring, even hated him? Or was it something more, more than friendship anyway... the masked boy hurried on.

Bat Woman was waiting outside her classroom, just as she said.

"Wow, you're here, 10 past four exactly, I didn't think you would turn up you know." Bat Woman stuttered, pink powder dusting her cheeks.

"Why would I do that Babs!"

"Well, I dunno, just, it could have been some sort of trick couldn't it?"

"Anyway,"replied Robin,"I know we are here to discuss about how you feel, and I have been thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Well, you do know that I..."

"Sssshhh" whispered Bat Woman, placing her fingers on his lips,"You like me, I know"

Robin was about to shout out that he did not like her, she could never be anything more than a good friend, but she pressed harder.

"And you know, I like you too!"

Keeping a finger on his mouth, she grabbed his shoulder and pressed him against he wall.

Angry, Robin was about to flip her over when she planted a kiss on his lips.

A short, sweet kiss.

It had lasted for 1,2,3 seconds. 3 seconds and then Starfire came.

END OF CHAPTER

 **Duh duh duh! Cliff hanger! Now I have posted the tenth chapter I'm putting in a little authors note. I have already written up to chapter 15 and currently writing the sixteenth one, I will now upload one or two chapters daily, two if I'm not busy and one if life is being unfair. Thank you so much for everyone who has followed and favourited this story, and keep the reviews coming in!Reviews are like little pieces of hope for authors, they really keep us going. Critical or not, I will be really grateful for all of them, just no flames please!Again, thank you for all of the support, and carry on following and favouriting, and make sure to check out my YouTube Channel, Grace Tindle!**

 **Love all of you peepsicles,**

 **Grass X**


	11. Chapter 11-Beast Boy

Super School-Chapter 11-Beast Boy

1,2,3 seconds. 3 seconds and then Starfire came.

"Oh new friend Bat Woman, I simply must see..."

The poor little alien gasped as she saw Robin kissing Bat Woman.

Her team mate, her best friend, her...no, because he wasn't like that anymore.

He had picked 'Babs', not her.

This wasn't cool at all. In fact this nearly brought Starfire to tears.

Rage bubbled inside her like a furious volcano. Her eyes, red underneath and wet, glowed green with jealousy.

The warrior shouted "If this is what you call the cool Bat Woman, it is NOT the amusing or amazing or anything!" she sniffed and turned away, feeling hurt. Tear droplets stained her cheeks, cold and moist.

Robin pulled away, sharing a thunderstorm of emotions battling inside his head. He tried to explain that he wasn't the kisser, and didn't like Bat Woman in that way but she didn't listen.

"If you don't like her, why are you here then." Starfire muttered and she flew away as fast as she could, she flew away home.

Bat Woman was shocked at what she just heard.

"You don't, you don't like me?"

"No, no I don't in fact right now, I hate you Bat Woman." Robin spat and he sprinted after Starfire.

Bat Woman felt like she has just been stabbed in her heart. She cried from the pain and bled jealousy and anger. A tear to her eye, she picked up her satchel bag and slowly walked away.

Everything had happened so fast, but she wished she could just go back and change it all

Little did they know, someone had been watching. Little did they know, someone had got evidence. And little did they know, soon the whole year would know about what happened.

* * *

Soon, Beast Boy caught up with Raven and in no time they were at the crossing where they would split - one would go one way, the other, the other way.

"Well, see ya Rae! Oh, I mean Raven, and erm sorry about asking about your dad...I'm sorry, whatever happened to you and him" Beast Boy apologised, a kind smile spread on his face.

Raven was taken back at Beast Boy's care for her and she softly replied back.

"I'm sorry too, about that, it's just...me and Tri-I mean my Dad, we aren't well...I have issues with him, so, thank you for caring." and she smiled.

A smile AND a thank! If it was from someone like Starfire or Cyborg the shapeshifter would have taken it for granted, but from Raven.

From Raven, the girl who is negative towards most things and sarcastic about everything else.

From Raven, the girl who always frowns and and never laughs at his (amazingly funny) jokes.

From Raven.

So a smile she got a smile back, and with that he went his separate way.

He wandered down the street which he had wandered down so many times for the last three years, remembering when he walked with Rita and Steve for the first time, cross at the lights and down the first path.

The late afternoon sun was satisfying, bringing tingles down Beast Boy's spine.

He had felt that way when he walked with Elasti-Girl and Mento for the first time. The realisation of being adopted had still been hard on his stone cold heart for he did not want to except they were his parents now, his deceased ones replaced, gone. The two heroes had tried to make small talk, asking about his likes, dislikes, hobbies and more.

 **3 years before...Beast Boys POV**

"So, you like comics huh, well there is a fantastic comic shop down the road, just there, it sells everything from the cartoon world!" Mento joyfully tells me, I still refuse to call him dad.

I muttered an mmm and carried on walking, slightly behind the two of them.

"Oh, I'm starving, I could really eat a BLT right now...hey Garfield, what's your favourite dish?" Elasti-Girl asks, slightly drooling at the mouth. I don't know how she can stand to eat a dead animal, they don't deserve it, though it's nice they asked about food, foods ones of my favourite things at the moment.

The pair look at me, waiting for an answer then to fill in the silence Mento says "Ahh yes I do adore a classic sausages and know, your lucky Gar, our Rita's a brilliant cook!"

I notice how he says 'our' and not 'his' or 'my' but I block out the thought and answer the question.

"Vegetable lasagne, I really like vegetable lasagne." I reply, and I begin to dream of a delicious tray full of the carrots and pea goodness...

Beast Boy was pulled back into reality when the green man at the traffic lights started to beep, and he walked across the black and white zebra crossing, passing the rumbling engines and bright flash lights of soon as he stepped on to the other side, they roared into action, starting up and zoomed away into the sunset.

Now it was coming to late September when Beast Boy was almost home the sky was alive with vibrant blues, raging reds, deep ambers and bright colours seemed to be dancing, merging in and out together, in and out, in and out.

The changeling didn't often say this, but it was truly beautiful.

As Beast Boy came closer to his house, he got a warm fuzzy feeling, the exact same sensation when he came across his home for the first time too.

 **Continued...**

"And this is your new home!Did you like the walk?" Mento asks me, smiling and hanging up his jacket.

I mumble a reply, because I didn't really like the walk, and I don't want to sound rude when they have been so nice to just not ready to accept yet that they are my parents now, and that my real parents have just been like that they have just pushed my real parents away, out of my life, and I'm not ready for that.

"Why don't I cook you some vegetable lasagne?"Elasti-Girl puts her hand on my shoulder, and stares into my eyes.

I nod and say that sounds good Elasti-Girl , and she kisses me on the forehead.

"And do me a favour Garfield, call me Rita." she replies and she heads into the kitchen.

Recalling the memory almost brought a tear to Beast Boy's eye, and he remembered just how much the pair loved him. He got to the house and opened the light brown oak door, and stepped into the blue hallway.

A rich smell of vegetable lasagne greeted his nostrils, a kiss to his forehead warmed his whole body.

Beast Boy loved his home.

END OF CHAPTER

 **There you go! The next few chapters, like this one, will be exploring each of the Titans past because in this alternate universe their lives will be changed slightly to fit the story. Thank you again for the reviews, they are all so wonderful! Make sure to keep them coming and follow and favourite this story and my self!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Grass X**


	12. Chapter 12-Cyborg

Super School Chapter 12-Cyborg

Recalling the memory almost brought a tear to Beast Boy's eye, and he remembered just how much the pair loved him. He got to the house and opened the light brown oak door, and stepped into the light lit hallway.

A rich smell of vegetable lasagne greeted his nostrils, a kiss to his forehead warmed his whole body.

Beast Boy loved his home.

* * *

Cyborg hopped out his Dads electrifying blue and white car, and grinned before he pulled away. His old man's car was a real beauty, even his mum had said so, and she wasn't really into the modern fashions of today.

"One day, I'm gonna own that T-Car' Cyborg smiled, and dreamt of driving around in it. With it's booming radio, flashy head lights and the unforgettable sky blue T on the roof, it would certainly get the attention of all the pupils in school when he parked it in the school car park.

Unfortunately, that wasn't for a couple of years yet and as he walked through the schools wide, open doors he stepped into reality.

The metal man was greeted by the smiling faces of passing students, all who had their own super powers and hidden pasts. Going to Super School, it was a relief for Cyborg who after the accident had been left weird looking and different, a freak, a monster, but here everyone was unique. You could have a troublesome back ground or a scary past, but no one would be nasty and you where treated like a an equal, not an outcast or some sort of weirdo.

Beast Boy ran up to him when he walked into the classroom, and rambled on about another one of his 'amazing' stories to himself, Cyborg ignored the green changeling who came just to his waist, and walked to his locker.

"Hey Robin, what have we got first!" he shouted half way across the room - Robin had learnt his time table backwards on the very first day to every exact detail.

Robin looked around from talking to Kid Flash and replied with "double science in physics3 science lab over in the Science Block.

This was probably Cyborgs worst lesson and he groaned when hearing this, him and his 'best buddy' science hadn't had a very good history at all, labs, experiments, it was just too much and haunted his mind.

He opened the blue metal locker and looked at the calendar stuck to the door - and his face stiffened. Today was the day it had all happened.

Suddenly his brain went into action and pictures flashed in his mind, pictures he didn't want to experience ever he was forced to recall the terrible time and Cyborg winced, the memories hurt.

 **2 years ago...Cyborgs POV**

A smash. A scream. A cry for help. I run down the iron stairs to my parents lab, Star labs. Something is wrong, very wrong. I type in the security password, it beeps in recognition and I burst through.

It's a shock to my eyes. What is it? What's going on? Slime, slime everywhere, it's orange colour has flooded the room.

In desperation, I look around and try to understand the situation and I look around. Sharp, piercing, see through glass on the floor broken from a glass container, something had escaped.

'No, no more!' Cyborg thought, trying to get it out of his head.

Another ear bursting scream. Its horrible. It's terrible. I don't want to turn around and the fear builds up in my stomach. I have a bad feeling in my gut. I am consumed with it, and I'm scared to look. I don't want to face reality, or the beast that broke out.

I finally look, and see her. Mum. It's mum. The screams of terror where from her. An experiment gone wrong, this monster has got out and charged at her and now...

It's all wrong, it's nothing but isn't meant to happen, this shouldn't happen, I don't want it to it has.

I can still smell her flowery perfume, and I can still see her dark skin, soft, with no signs of life.

Tears are pouring down my cheeks, and I slump to the ground. If only I had reacted quicker, not been such a wimp, none of this would have happened.

I look up, blind with salty water I can just make out a dull orange, oozing blob, staring at me.

And slowly, ever so slowly, it begins to move towards me.

I am now it's prey, it's victim, it's murder.

Oh no.

Cyborg shuddered and tried to get the horrible image of the failed experiment out of his mind.

 _Attack. Pain. Black._

Angrily, the half robot shut his eyes, forcing the memory away, his eyebrows burrowed deep into his head, pushing it away. This rage was certainly censored by a quiet purplette over in the corner, she could feel the red waves coming from him and knew she needed to calm her friend down.

"Cyborg, come over here, sit down."

 _Cries of fear. Blinding white. It hurts, it hurts..._

The calling of his name soon brought him to stop. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and his heart was racing.

The tin man had aroused some attention and the class started to look and noted his distressed face. They ran up to Cyborg but he refused.

He yelled "What are you staring at?!Leave me alone!" and he stormed off.

Guilt smothered the teens like icing on a cake.

"Well done guys," Raven said in her monotone voice, "did you ever learn it's rude to stare?"

* * *

Fortunately for Cyborg he was let off for missing the first bit off science and because of Robins harsh words no one talked about the incident and acted like nothing had happened.

But something had happened though, and after fourth period he clanked out side to think.

He was surprised to find Raven in her private new favourite spot on the grassy playing fields, next to the towering oak, but she had been expected him.

Slowly lowering herself to the ground, the empath went to go and call Cyborg over and he reluctantly agreed after Raven calmly said that she could help him with his wild emotions, and they sat down on the grass.

"So what do you suggest clever clogs?" he asked, ripping blades of emerald green grass from the ground, it's roots sprayed on Cyborgs metal legs, brown and clogged with drained water.

The sorceress snapped back."If you're feeling angry or upset nothing a bit of meditating can't solve."

Before he could moan a reply, Raven simply said that or nothing and Cyborg awkwardly put his legs into the lotus position and copied what she did.

Of course he couldn't just start levitating off the ground but Cyborg put his thumb and finger together and closed his eyes and listened to her boring, emotionless voice, breathe in, breathe out, imagine the flow of emergency traveling through a river, feel the air come through your nose and out your mouth, bla bla. After forty minutes of trying to concentrate, he then eventually nodded off before Raven began to talk again.

"It was about your mum, wasn't it?"

The question startled him at first but the half man nodded in agreement.

Raven paused and then continued, "Was today, the day?"

Another nod, more sad, more solem.

The purple hooded girl was soon deep in thought. This was weird, Cyborg, the jolly, meat lover best friend to be so, so... this was a one off, but maybe this was normal?

"I suggest you talk to your dad about it. He will be sharing a lot of pain and anger too and you can find strength in each other. Soon you will begin to grown strong again." she said after a few more minutes.

Cyborg looked up,"Yeah, I will, thanks Rae."

"Raven, not Rae."

"Whatever you little bookworm, see ya in registration." and he walked away to the main hall, a little happier.

And Raven was happy she got to help her friend, and find out a bit more about The Cyborg.

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13-Robin

Super School Chapter 13-Robin

Cyborg looked up,"Yeah, I will, thanks Rae."

"Raven, not Rae."

"Whatever you little bookworm, see ya in registration." and he walked away to the main hall, a little happier.

And Raven was happy she got to help her friend, and find out a bit more about The Cyborg.

* * *

The next day Cyborg was luckily back to his usual, joyful self, hanging out with his mates and boasting about the T-Car. Robin was pleased that one of his closest friends was alright again, and he settled down on his seat at lunch. Opposite him was the man himself bantering with Cap M Jr and Beast Boy was beside him trying to annoy the Boy Wonder, much to the Changelings amusement and Robins irritation. Instead he focused his attention on Speedy who was on the other side of him.

Robin and Speedy became great friends because they found they had a lot of things in common, including being more of a driver than a passenger and also their love for masks. So when Kid Flash started complaining about having Year Group Triple Training that afternoon, the two looked at each with suprise.

Whilst the ginger archer had his own reasons to have a passion for training, Robin had others, training wasn't just a weekly Wednesday activity to practice skills, but also a test.

All of their teachers would be constantly walking around, looking at how the students carried out certain tasks and filling out their mark card, which was a report on how good they had been in training.

This was important because lately, because Robin had gotten into trouble with the Dark Knight for spending too much time hanging out with his friends and not training hard enough, so if Robin could get a good Mark Card he would be off the hook.

And anyway, who doesn't like getting a free chance to show off to your crush?

'Well obviously these guys don't' the dark haired teen thought while the boys argued about it, typical really. Now he could see why Starfire nervously glanced around the room and opted out when he asked if he wanted to sit with them.

Starfire. Oh Starfire. On Monday he hadn't meant to hurt her, to let her see him with Bat Woman, she hadn't even spoken one word to him since then, and neither had he to 'Babs'.

Through all the hatred and jealousy though, Robin was sure there wasn't something quite right about the situation, but before he delved deeper into the matter he saw the time and got up to get his Sports Kit.

* * *

The whole Year Group got changed and soon were sat in the large, modern gym waiting for the lesson to start. Soon their flying yellow teacher came in, and right away the twenty teens were told to start warming up, jogging, stretching and more.

This session's key focus was strength and the young heroes were set to work on lifting weights and challenges of determination, ones that struggled where the ones who had weak stamina, and Hawkman quickly spotted them and put them onto less challenging obstacles, whilst other pupils thrived and went racing through the activities.

When a break was finally called out everyone rushed to the side and grabbed cooling bottles full of water, gulping down what seemed like gallons of the refreshing liquid so they wouldn't dehydrate. Robin went to rest on a wooden bench, panting, and he went over the lesson.

It was going ok, he certainly wasn't lagging behind unlike a poor little green bean he knew. Beast Boy was trying his best, but he was a little scrawny to say at least and he had the attention span of a fly so he gave up far too easily.

But the next activity was the hardest by far. After a few minutes the rest was over and everyone was called to Hawkman who was grinning and standing next to a mega version of the monkey bars.

"I hope you all enjoyed your break, I think you will be thankful for it when you complete this next challenge!" he told the pupils who were dressed in their black shorts and white gym vests, muttering and looking round in confusion.

"In this next activity you will be climbing up that ladder to the top where you will hang and climb the monkey bars."

Most people thought this was a piece of cake, but they thought too soon.

"The catch? No powers, just muscles and determination, first person up you get." a smirk was on his face and he looked around the large court to see who would pluck up the courage and step up.

Sighing, everyone was too nervous and they shuffled around awkwardly, shamefully putting down their heads. "Aww come on you scaredy cats! Is no one gonna come up? Call ya selves future heroes,please! If everyone is too babyish... well I'm gonna have to pick someone!"

Looked of fright doomed upon the class, even Thunder was a little scared. Robin pondered, if he went first, and got to the end, it would go on his Mark Card, and he could prove to Batman that he was trying! And also show the class his bravery but that was a bonus...

Just before he could shoot up his hand however Hawkman beat him to it and pointed to his fellow classmate.

Anxiously, but with a hint of bravery in her voice, she replied, "I accept your challenge, The Man of Hawks, Tamaraneans never face down a test of skill and strength!"

Robin gasped a bit after hearing this. Starfire? Doing that? He knew the little alien was strong but to carry herself across those bars, for about six metres, about fifteen feet in the air? The trained martial artist prayed for her safety as she climbed the wooden steps.

The rouge haired princess soon came to the last step and prepared to cling onto the first bar. Her palms where sweaty and her heart thumping, but she thought if she couldn't do this then how would she ever become a proper hero fighting villains? Starfire clung to the wooden bar tight, and jumped.

In mid air she quickly brought her other arm to meet with the second bar, and she grabbed on. So far so good.

Robin followed Starfire's every move, hoping and hoping she wouldn't make any mistakes, for just one slip was all it took. Then she got into a rhythm and swung to and from each bar, getting closer and closer to the end and further and further away to turn back.

Less than two metres away now, Starfire was bursting with pride. She had been the first person to do this - and was going to succeed! Everyone would know about what she did and admire her for her bravery.

Caught in the moment, she didn't notice her hand scrape the second to last bar and in desperation, she flung her other hand in the air in an attempt to grab it.

She failed.

Robin missed a beat and instantly the thought of his parents falling from the trapeze skyrocketed into his brain.

 _"MUUUM!DAAAD!"_

His scream echoed his mind while Starfire fell to the ground.

 _"Someone, anyone, help them!_ "

The Tamaranian bounced onto the mat, and her eyes closed shut.

 **6 years ago...Robins POV**

I start to run to them as they fall to the ground, their bodies crumpled. I shake the two, their eyes aren't open and they aren't responding.

"Wake up, wake up, please, wake up!" I shout in their ears. Tears are forming and I hug them ferociously.

I'm crying hard onto their bodies, their hands too cold for them to be alive.

"Why, why do you have to die!" I whisper, "we are so happy here, at the circus, us and all our friends, playing games, and, learning how to tiple tail, and, and..."

I gulp the bitter taste back and bite my lips, it's not fair! I want them to wake up and everything go back to normal. I want to go back to my safe, warm trailer and sit on the bed with mum and dad.

Mum and dad, oh, I don't want you to die! Why do you have to die?! I hear footsteps behind me, plod, plod, plod.

The ringmaster's top hat shadow looms over me and he gently grips my shoulder. I can hear his moustache quivering, he is in shock too.

"Robin, Robin." He softly speaks to me, "Robin, Robin"

The tears are pouring out and streaming down my face. I'm still hugging her tight, I can't let go, I can't.

"Robin, Robin, Robin,"

I'm shaking my head, I don't want his pity, I don't want his shame, I don't, I don't...

"Robin, Robin..."

"Robin, Robin!" Starfire looks into his eyes with worry,"Robin!"

He's pulled back into reality when Robin hears his name being repeated over and over again, and looks up to see a distressed Starfire.

"Starfire, how are you? Are you ok? Did it hurt? Are you hurt?"

Starfire blushed a little for her friend being so worried about her, "Friend Robin, I am feeling the fine, the question is are you feeling it too?"

Embarrassed, Robin suddenly realised what had happened and was relieved to see most of the class where concentrating on Aqualad climbing but Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire though where surrounding their leader like friend with looks of concern spread on their faces.

"I'm fine, really, just a little memory jog, that's all..." he said before being hugged by Starfire.

A warm feeling buzzed all over his body and he smiled and hugged back. The two had made up.

"Come on everyone, let's have a group hug!" Starfire cheerfully told the rest of gang and she pulled them into a lovely friendship hug.

Well it was until everyone said that they couldn't breathe because they were literally being crushed to death.

"Come on guys, the lesson is practically over, let's go home!" Beast Boy stated, and everyone agreed that going home and resting would be much better than training.

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14-Raven

Super School Chapter 14-Raven

"Come on everyone, let's have a group hug!" Starfire cheerfully told the rest of gang and she pulled them into a lovely friendship hug.

Well it was until everyone said that they couldn't breathe because they were literally being crushed to death.

"Come on guys, the lesson is practically over, let's go home!" Beast Boy stated, and everyone agreed that going home and resting would be much better than training.

* * *

Raven silently walked home, thinking about what had happened that day. She hated Thursdays because she had to go to sorcery help club at lunch, a total waste of her time and energy. The angry half demon had told Batman that all she needed was meditation and a little will power, not some idiotic gang with some stupid teacher to help her control her power, but he was stubborn and had Dark Knight said that that behaviour was exactly the reason she needed to go so now she was stuck performing silly spells with Thunder, Lightning, Jinx AND Terra. The two brothers were ok, Lightning was a bit of a show off but Raven could live with that, and Thunder was calm and gentle and kind. Jinx however was rude and sarcastic, and she supposed if she didn't hang out with Kitten then Raven could be friends with her, but she did. Terra was the worst though. It wasn't that she was mean, in fact she was very nice - too nice. A sickly sweet, goodie goodie attitude with cute little smiles and a golden attitude. And she constantly talked about her and Beast Boy. Raven had gone fully green with jealousy and hatred towards the earth bender by the end of the session.

"Er, Rae, are you ok?"

She has entirely forgot that Beast Boy was walking home with her too and hoped she hadn't broken anything while she had been in her angry thoughts.

"Sorry, did I, do something wrong?"

"No, no, you just looked a little angry that's all, it's cool though," he smiled at her and readjusted his backpack on his shoulder, "well, these are the lights, see ya Rae!"

The purplette smiled back and replied a good bye, and didn't even think about not throwing him into the traffic for using her nickname, twice. To be perfectly honest she had gotten use to the little pet name, and kinda liked it too.

Raven turned left and carried on walking to her house. The area around where she lived was down town in the rough area, where street kids protrolled the area with an iron fist and the police alarms where constantly ringing.

Even though it was always loud with the yelling of angry neighbours and shouting from rival gangs fighting, she liked it - here she could go unnoticed, unseen, non existence. Raven and her mum, Arella, lived here so Trigon would hopefully never find them in between all the chaos, but every spare moment they were in constant fear of them being found.

Quickly, Raven tried to get to her little home as fast as she could for she didn't want to miss the sunset. The young hero thought that when she climbed onto the roof and sat on the edge, her legs dangling and face looking up into the light, found she could find peace in her constant battle against life, and she would even think - but don't tell anyone - it was magical.

Shadows lurked in the streets as Raven hurried home, she really didn't want to miss it. She went by Number 9, Number 8, 7, and 6, her house. The sorceress opened the creaky gate, the hinges whining (she really needed to oil that) and battled through the overgrown weeds to get to the front doar. She swore that she had got stung by one of the many nettles but what was the point fussing over a little pain and she unlocked the door.

Arella was still out on her pilgrimage so unfortunately she wasn't home, and after securely locking the door Raven dropped her bag in the small hallway and teleported onto the roof, not forgetting to bring her diary with her.

'Just in time' Raven thought to herself and she settled herself down on a comfy-ish slate and looked into the warm sun. Darkness she did prefer but letting a little light into her life showed to herself that she wasn't a true monster.

It was grey, angry clouds that had covered the sky today but they had moved on and now the sky was warm and golden stars began to peep out of the sun's rays, small specs of dust in the array of oranges and reds. Slipping off her hood, Raven collected her diary to begin writing.

That deep purple journal held a special place in the empaths heart, as it was a special gift from some of the most caring people she knew and the head of the Azarathians that took care if her until she was five years old - Azar and her monks.

Their hearts were as large as mountains and they may have not showed much emotion, but they made a big impact on Raven's life and that diary was pure evidence.

It was truly special, a book of secrecy and magic, a journal that's pages would never be empty and never be full, so she could always look back on her life in times of trouble.

And that's what Raven was doing right now, carefully flicking through the thin brown paper pages of the diary and recalling every she came across an important one, a particular memory that she could remember as clearly as it was yesterday.

 **9 years ago...Ravens POV**

"Oh Migron, I don't want to go to earth, I want to stay here, with you and the monks and Azar!" I plead while I bury my face in the caring monks white cloak, sniffing from crying.

The elderly man cups my face in his hands, "Do not cry Raven, be strong, I don't want any more of my plates smashed any way!"

Both of us chuckle from that but I'm still sniffling. I can smell his wonderful jasmine smell and I bury my face into that kind persons cloak for one final time.

"I will miss you Migron, you and all of the monks, you have always been there for me, and now I have to go..." tears start trickling down my cheeks but Migron gently wipes them away.

A candle explodes but Migron doesn't mind,"It's good to sometimes let your emotions out Raven, you don't want them bottled up inside so when they do eventually came out nothing goes boom."

I laugh a little at that too while a dusty book is flung into the air and suddenly drops with a loud BANG, trying to imitate a 'boom'.

He pats my head and softly pushes me towards the dark portal.

Arella is there holding a small string bag and protectively takes hold of my pale hand and grips it lovingly.

"Come on Raven, have you said your goodbyes to Azar?"

I nod my head and as I look back at Migron standing in front of the beautiful stone temple that I have always known as my home with a tear stained a face for the last time, he runs over and places his hands on my shoulders, and tells me something.

"Always keep on loving Raven, because that's what makes you a human and not the demon inside of you. If you stop loving, it will take over, so love."

I am speechless at what Migron told me, love is the answer? If I love I won't have to fulfil the dreadful destiny that I have been cursed with? It's too good to be true. But before I can reply, we are whisked away to my new home on earth.

I pray I will see him again and tell him how much that means to me.

'Always keep on loving, always keep on loving' Raven hung onto those words and held them tight. She was always grateful for the monks treating her as her own individual, and not some sort of evil devil, and she may be Trigons portal to Hell, but she was also a future hero.

The sun soon disappeared, and the petite teen closed her precious diary and slid through a hole in the roof to get ready for the sleepover the next day.

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15-Starfire

Super School Chapter 15-Starfire

'Always keep on loving, always keep on loving' Raven hung onto those words and held them tight. She was always grateful for the monks treating her as her own individual, and not some sort of evil devil, and she may be Trigons portal to Hell, but she was also a future hero.

The sun soon disappeared, and the petite teen closed her precious diary and slid through a hole in the roof to get ready for the sleepover the next day

* * *

Friday, the day of the Team Titans sleepover arrived and was 'most exciting!' as Starfire called it. She had been waiting and preparing and waiting even more impatiently for this day to come, there was no such occasions like this on Tameran and the princess could wait to spend more time with her closest friends! As bubbly as can be, Starfire hopped, skipped and jumped to school, not knowing how she would ever kill time until the bell rang home time.

The team had brought their bags to school so they could walk to Stars house right after school - and Cyborg and Beast Boy had insisted they bring 'extra snacks' which meant a large shopping bag full of food to go along with the changelings two mega backpacks and the tin man's bright blue suitcase. Raven looked like, wait, she HAD under packed, the empath simply stating 'an extra bag is a waste of time, and energy, and all I need is some PJs' so she had put all her requirements in a bag.

Robin was the only one who seemed to be able to pack sensibly, and had along with his red and black school bag had brought a normal size matching satchel with pyjamas, a clean set of clothes, his toothbrush, his favourite movie (a classic, the Knight in Dark Armour rises again) and of course an extra mask, just in case.

Joyously, the little alien burst into the form room and greeted the four of them with a bone crunching hug.

"Er, Starfire..." Raven croaked out,"...can't...breathe..."

Starfire immediately let go of the half demon who not to hurt Starfire's feeling smiled a little and got back to her cosy corner to carry on reading.

"Now I shall collect my books for my next lesson, I will see everyone in Map skills!" and Starfire bounded to her locker to collect her things.

In first period (which was Map Skills, basically Geography with a less fancy name) Starfire found it hard to pay attention. She was just so excited about the sleepover and couldn't wait to show her friends around her house! Everything lately had been so... wrong and she just wanted to have a good time with the four of them, and she didn't want anything to get any worse. The pink headed girl could just hope that her older criminal sister, Blackfire, wouldn't turn up and ruin the party...

It would just be a normal day - Starfire would get home from school, probably chuck some home clothes on, clean and tidy the kitchen and pop some noodles in the microwave, and she will have just about to eat the yummy meal with a bucket load of mustard and then she would come. Black fire was universally known for her crimes and her great hastes, and on numerous occasions been arrested for offenses against the Gordanians and many other alien races. The worst part for Starfire though was she would then escape to earth after maybe blowing up a city or something like that and would barge into her sister's home, expecting a warm welcome like it was nothing.

When she was younger, Starfire would always be happy to see her sister come home, as she hated having to live in the lonely, empty Georgian house so she wouldn't be hurt in the raging wars of her home planet, however beautiful it was. She used to miss her large family and wonderful home on Tamaran, Mums cooking, Dads stories of war, her little brother Ryans great games of hide and seek and Galfores caring nature. It would be a wonderful treat when her 'best big sister!' would pay her a visit but now as Starfire learnt more and more about her reckless behaviour, she disliked them more and more.

Her fiendish sibling would also somehow, even when everything was going right, ruin the time spent with her and Blackfire would yell at her, shouting horrible names, Tamaranian words even worse than the ones on earth and storm off, leaving poor Starfire hurt and confused.

'What have I done to you sister?' she would often think with tears glittering in her eyes as Starfire saw the dark haired girl zoom off, the energy left behind an angry, almost evil red.

The little alien remembered a certain time, a nasty time, after she had just got a space kitty for her birthday from her parents.

 **7 years ago...Starfires POV**

"Aww, come on Rainbow, let's get you some din dins, you must be hungry!" I chuckle and I reach into the Kitchen Cupboard and grab a tin of my adorable space cat's food. I spoon the purple mush into a dish and watch her gulp it down with her large, shiny teeth.

After she eats it Rainbow bounces outside, leaving a trail of tiny pink stars behind her. I follow her and pick up an intergalactic marsian toy and throw it for her to catch.

Excitedly, Rainbow claws at it with her green spotted paws for a bit, and then begins to gnaw it, her little jaws moving up, and down, up, and down before biting it and flinging the mangled fluff at me.

"Well done my little Rainbow, do you want a snuggle!..." and I start cuddling the cute mini alien, and she makes little dolphin sounds to show her affection.

I throw the loved plushie again down the hallway and being the clever little kitty she is, she picks it up and just as she is strutting proudly back to me the door falls down with a large CRASH.

Rainbow yelps in fright and sprints towards me, leaping into my arms as I begin stroking the startled cat. I begin to wonder who it is, but I don't have to for much longer.

"Starfire, how er, lovely to see you.." I cut her off with a warm hug but she pushed away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Uh, what is that, that thing!" Blackfire cries in horror, and I bend down to let Rainbow jump off off and sniff the little intruder.

While my little baby is wandering around Blackfire, I start up the conversation again, "This is my little bungnorf, Rainbow the Space Kitty and, huaaaah! Rainbow!"

Little Rainbow was just muzzling Blackfires legs then in an instant, she kicked her in the stomach and the baby cat went soaring in the air and went head first into the wall, landing on the floor, breathless.

I instantly run up to Rainbow and begin to hug her, gently cradling her like a baby.

"What have you done Blackfire? How could one be so horrible to hurt the Rainbow?"

Blackfire just grins slyly and starts to check her nails, obviously not caring how cruel she had just been, "Sister dear," she starts walking up to me, skulls forming in her black, mean eyes, "I HATE space cats, get that right? And if I'm gonna live her, I don't want to be near that mongrel, EVER!"

She pushes me away and starts to walk up the stairs with a suitcase.

This is not good, not one single bit. How dare she just come in here like that, kick my cat, send me threats and expect me to let her stay here, ruin my home, ruin my things, ruin my life! I storm after her, furios.

"Blackfire, if you think you can be so horrible and then live here, you have thought of the wrong idea! So out!"

She growled a little in reply, but then starts to grin again, "Very well, I will go, but soon, sister dear, you will get what you deserve."

And with that she blasted the wall and left.

That had actually been the last time Starfire had seen Blackfire, and she hoped she would never have to see her evil sister ever again. Maybe she had been put in prison, or found a new safe place to hang out at? Starfire knew that unfortunately she would always have those little visits, but she wished on all three stars of Tamaran that Blackfire wouldn't show up and ruin her sleepover.

"Right class, that's first lesson done if you would like to pack up your things and head off to second period please! Thank you!"

Starfire sighed and picked up her books and pencil case.

"If I do not die of the impatience before 4 o'clock comes anyway' the princess thought and she hurried to her next lesson.

END OF CHAPTER

 **There is the fifteenth chapter! I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday, and that's why I posted two chapters today. Next chapter is the sleepover, finally! Let's just hope everything goes smoothly... HINT HINT yeah right this a Teen Titans sleepover, there's gonna be a ton of drama! Make sure to follow and favourite this story and my account, check out my other fanfics and review! Thanks for reading! Lots of love,**

 **Grass X**


	16. Chapter 16-Wars,Wisdom and Wellies Pt 1

Super School-Chapter 16-Wars, Wisdom and Wellies Part 1

"Right class, that's first lesson done if you would like to pack up your things and head off to second period please! Thank you!"

Starfire sighed and picked up her books and pencil case.

"If I do not die of the impatience before 4 o'clock comes anyway' the princess thought and she hurried to her next lesson.

* * *

Fortunately for Starfire she survived the whole day and was now hopping madly up and down in a frenzy to get her friends to hurry up.

"Oh come on good friends, let us go! Hurry up please!" Starfire pleaded her friends, all her long red hair flying around everywhere. She was impatiently waiting in the doorway of their form room, fidgeting and twiddling her thumbs.

A dark haired girl came up to Starfire with her blue and black backpack, an emotionless expression on her face.

Raven replied in her usual sarcastic voice, "Well, I'm ready Star, I don't know what's taking these idiots so long."

The boys on the other side of the room perked up after hearing this - and a bit of a pout, a few grumbles and some dark magic later Starfire literally had to drag her friends outside. However, the five teens were soon on their way to the aliens lovely little home, excited for the night ahead.

Now, I say little when in fact Starfire's ivy covered house was a large, grand one of Georgian architecture with rusty black gates leading to tall oak doors, which opened up a whole world of history and music and art. The grass was alive with gorgeous flowers and a little space kitty dashing around playing with her toys and the walls were decorated with stunning old paintings of famous figures, the corridors dancing with music from the wooden gramophone, snug in the corner.

It may have not been as big as the modern, towering mansions which were in the southern, quieter area of Jump City but it could easily rival and win for its beauty.

Usually, to get to Stars house it took around twenty minutes if you walked quick or about forty if you took a leisurely stroll. But if you 'strolled' with Beast Boy and Cyborg Starfire found out it took a whole hour.

That's what the Tamaranian was thinking about after sixty minutes from the school gates to the paved streets of her neighbours, a constant battle of cheesy jokes and distractions. At first it was ok - Starfire was sure that they would stop and be able to get home soon but they ended up;

-Having Beast Boy buy five bags of fudge from Sweet Treats.

-Cyborg playing seventeen matches of FIFA against a video game freak in a Games Store.

-The pair getting lost in the park

-Then Beast Boy buying a takeaway from Tofu Tastic, even though Starfire saying she would be cooking their meal herself.

-The two getting lost AGAIN in the Town Square.

-Robin starting giving a lecture to the jokesters about being mature and acting your age and responsibilities and bla bla which took FOREVER.

-Raven turning all angry and throwing them all into the pond.

-And when the group where all arguing the elderly lady who lived opposite came out in her nightgown and started to complain about the racket interrupting her sleep (even though it was only 5:00)

So for the first time in a long time, if you asked how Starfire was feeling at that exact moment, she would answer a little angrily yet with guilt that she was quite annoyed.

As the redhead unlocked the door, she prayed and prayed that her friends would resolve and they would have a lovely time and nothing else would go wrong.

It was quiet though as they stepped into the hallway and began to stare around enchanted by it all, their eyes wide and full of wonder.

For once (which was a good thing) Beast Boy was a silent for a minute, and still with his jaw hanging Cyborg softly said "Wooooooow! You need to tell us things like this Star, this is amazing!"

It echoed through the downstairs rooms and it was still so silent you could hear a pin drop.

It was the silence that was warm and comforting, yet could bring a chill down your spine.

"Now dear friends, let me show you around my wonderful home for you all to see!" a smile on Starfire's face beamed with a thousand suns and she grabbed a random hand and eagerly pulled them to the sitting room.

A blush formed on the tall girl when she gazed upon the person who owned the random hand, Robin. She did not let go though, she instead squeezed it tight and joyfully shouted for Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg to come.

Starfire's fascination with Earthy Georgian culture showed throughout the rest of her home, the living area which she had pulled her friends into was decorated with golden patterned walls and a sleek, smooth wooden floor. A large, soft sofa sat in the middle of the cosy room, scarlet ivy swirls creeping up the sides and two spruce wood side tables on either side with dim lit lamps on each one. Candles on the walls slowly burned, bringing more light to the living area, guiding the teens through to a whitewash door which led into the stone flooring with an old fashioned, wood burning black oven and pot and pans hung from pegs. It was traditional, and homey too.

The room of the dining as Starfire called it was probably the largest room in the house, a long one with fantastic oil paintings and an ancient padded chairs stood around it, enough to fit twenty people. The light wood staircase sweeping upstairs in the hallway was a masterpiece - lined with silver paint and a thin red carpet, the rest completely spotless oak, and the second story the alien princess said with her head hung low that she could not show much around upstairs as they where her parents, sisters, brothers and Galfores spare rooms and it would be invading their privacy to take a peak. However she showed the group the two guest rooms and bathrooms and those where stunning.

Starfire had stated the spare rooms were plain but both having king size beds, fancy dressing tables, beautiful wall paper and a walk in wardrobe which Beast Boy was sure led to Narnia, the rest of them wondered what 'decorated' meant then.

* * *

"Now, friend Beast Boy, the truth or the dare?"

"Hmmm...I pick...truth!"

The night was going well, really well in fact. After hunting down all the pillows in Stafire house the teens had a large pillow fight, Starfire and Robin taking on Cyborg and Beast Boy, with Raven being the 'referee'. For the sorceress that meant levitating near the game reading her latest mystery novel and if someone cheated or played unfair someone would just have to maybe poke her and she would whack the culprit with a pillow, usually the green changeling. By the time Starfires Tameranian meal had been cooked her and Robin had won 6 to nill, and the pair were moaning about losing unfairly because of the alien princess strength. After a quick whining session which was cut off by Robin suggesting Truth or Dare, they all agreed enthusiatiscly and sat on pillows in a circle.

All except Raven. Dur.

When Starfire came in with a fully cooked pudding of joy (yay...) she was surprised and very amused to see Beast Boy begging at the empaths knees to play, until she admitted defeat and grunted a yes, ONLY because she didn't want him annoying her again. They really were so cute together.

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were eager to play the suggested game and the metal man had a sly grin on his face, but they quickly became uninterested when they saw what they would be eating while playing the game.

They could either be brutally honest or lie, and at the moment no one wanted to hurt poor Starfire's feelings about her, um, delicacy, so they decided to bluff their way out. The shapeshifter mumbled to her about it having meat in so he couldn't have it and the two boys backed him up, saying it was only fair if they all had pizza, so Beast Boy wouldn't have to miss out on the 'deliciousness'.

Raven raised her eyebrows.

Saddened, the redhead was about to return to the kitchen to put away the slop but Robin came up behind her and hugged her.A faint pink hue coloured on his cheeks but the gelled haired teen felt bad about lying to Starfire like that, so she got a little treat from him.

Starfire nearly squealed herself to death as she felt Robins warm arms around her waist and she quickly returned the hug, placing them around his neck and almost strangling him but hey, a hug is hug, and a hug is what they had in deed.

From her homeline Starfire ordered a meat feast and vegetarian pizza so everyone would be happy, and decided that they start the game before their tea arrived. She started first and decided to ask Beast Boy, and everyone was a little surprised to see he answered with Truth.

Cyborg put a large hand on his shoulder, smirking, "Aw BB, are ya too scared to do a dare?"

"N-no, it's just..."

"What Beast Boy," Robin had joined the conversation now, " have you decided to chicken out?" He chuckled while high-fiving Cyborg and grinned.

Beast Boy shook his hands and backed up a little,"No, just, I'm a little tired, ok?"

"Whatever you say grass stain!" The metal man ruffled his dark green hair, annoying him even more.

Starfire tapped her chin dainty while pondering, "Now, what shall I ask friend Beast Boy?"

"I'm got one Star!"

Robin went over to Starfire and whispered in her ear, and she giggled in response.

"Beast Boy, do you like Terra?"

There was a pause as Beast Boy froze before twiddling his thumbs, "Well no..."

"Your lieing B!" Cyborg tapped his anilaiser in response, "Your heart rates just gone up and you've started sweating like a pig!"

A disgusted look grew on Raven's face, "Beast Boy, gross."

"Ok, you got me," The shapeshifter sighed and gazed down, "Terra's cute ok? And kind, and smart, and funny..."

"Pff, yeah right." Raven cut him off and crossed her arms as everyone looked at her.

"What?"

Robins smirk grew wider and Starfire giggled even more, and Cyborg explained for the two.

"I think you're jealous Rae!"

Raven was shocked and her mouth hung open, "I am not."

"Hmm," Cyborg got up and started to dance, "your jelly Rae, your so jelly arn't ya!"

"Please friends, why do you speak of friend Raven been the jelly?" Starfire asked.

Robin replied to the naïve girl, "Jelly is an abbreviated word for jealous Star, like slang."

"Ah!" She pointed her finger upwards and beamed, "I see now, Raven is feeling the jealousy towards Terra!"

Both Raven and Beast Boy sat still in silence. Raven was just trying not make eye contact with her green skinned friend, she was sure if she just looked at him she would blush madly and probably have a coughing fit.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was very confused. Raven did not like him. She was his friend, nothing more, nothing less. I mean, before Year 4 he was defiant she hated him! Before he could think anymore however the doorbell rang, causing Starfire to shoot up.

"Ooh, that is the pizza being delivered! I shall fetch it!" She joyfully skipped off down the hallway and went to answer the door.

A loud squeal presumably from Starfire could be heard and a deep, booming voice replied "Kori'andre!"

Beast Boy asked, "Er guys, who's Kori'andre?"

"Not sure," Robin stood up and faced everyone, "let's just wait here for now, and if anything happens-"

"Friends!"

Starfire had burst into the room, a large smile plastered in her face. Holding someone by the hand.

'By the hand?!" Robin was red and raging with jealousy, though he would never admit it.

The teen bounced in, and there was a tall, buff man with flaming hair like Stars and a long beard which grew down past his waist. A scar was across his right eye, his orbs bright and green and his skin was a little wrinkled with age. With light purple armour and a thick brown fur skin, he looked tough, really tough, and ready to eat everyone else in the room.

"Please friends, meet my k'norfka Galfore! He looked after me when I was the very small child before I came to earth!" She hugged her guardian, pleased to reunite with him after so long.

Beast Boy snorted with laughter, "You, you mean, this dude was your nanny!"

Suddenly Galfore stepped towards him and stared him right in the eye.

"You find that funny little green one!" He roared at the now quaking BB, who shook his head.

"No, no I don't sir, thank you sir!" Beast Boy squeaked.

Starfire saved him from further embarrassment and fear by asking Galfore a question, "Now, dear k'norfka would you like to sit down and then you can tell me the reason behind your most glorious visit!"

"Thank you sweet Kori, would you mind getting some mustard?"

She replied with a joyful 'Of course!" and she floated to the kitchen to get the bottles of the strong sauce.

The rest of the Titans eyes him warily as Galfore sat down on the sofa, too small for him so he had to perch. The more they thought about it though, he really did seem like Starfire's guardian, they certainly looked like each other and both had a kind twinkle in their emerald eyes. Soon the two were sat next to each other slurping up the mustard in glee. The four cringed, you had to be related to Starfire to enjoy drinking the yellow slopp with everything.

"Now, Kori, this may be hard for you to take in."

Starfire smiled, "I am the sure I can process your information!"

Galfore smiled back at the beautiful girl. She was so strong, and had already been through so much, he just hoped this one wasn't too much to take in. He sighed, and began to answer.

"The War had ended."

Starfire leapt up and hugged Galfore, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. the little alien couldn't believe what was happening. The War against the Gordanians that had raged since she was a little bumgorf, was finally over! She could see her mother, father and little brother for the first time in years, and her wonderful home no longer in ruins with Gordanians around every corner. Finally everything could go back to how it used too be.

"We lost."

END OF CHAPTER

 **Another cliffhanger! Dramatic ending! You wanna find out what happens? Well your just going to have to follow, favourite and review this story and tomorrow I will post part 2. Thank you so much for all the love so far, I'm so suprised there hasn't been any critical comments, maybe I am doing something right! I have also got a little one shot in my mind that I might do today or tommorow, so look forward to that! Lots of love,**

 **Grass X**


	17. Chapter 17-Wars,Wisdom and Wellies Pt 2

SuperSchool Chapter 17-Wars, Wisdom and Wellies Part 2

"The War has ended."

Starfire leapt up and hugged Galfore, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. The little alien couldn't believe what was happening. The War against the Gordanians that had raged since she was a little bumgorf, was finally over! She could see her mother, father and little brother for the first time in years, and her wonderful home no longer in ruins with Gordanians around every corner. Finally everything could go back to how it used to be.

"We lost."

The tears streaming out of Starfires face were no longer full of happiness, instead of sadness. No words could form in her mouth, so she sat, mouth open, unable to understand. Tameranians never lost, they where known for that! Their fierce warriors, their amazing battle plans...how could this have happened?

Galfore continued to speak in a hushed, soft tone but Starfire blocked him out. The words where like sharp knives in her heart, and where too unbearable to ponder on. She thought it was best not to know the cold, hard truth and let it remain a mystery for her, so she wouldn't have to think on it

But it was killing her, not knowing what had happened to her beloved Tameran, her planet, her home. And what had happened to her family, where they alright? Her mama, papa, her dear little brother...even Blackfire, what if she had been caught up in the attack?! Starfires ears became alert when she heard her sisters name said in a bitter, revengeful voice.

"It was all your sisters fault, Kori, all her fault..."

Starfire felt like screaming, her emerald eyes beginning to burn. It was Komis fault? Losing the War was her doing? Why?!

"...she betrayed us, told the Gordanians everything...our plans, our greatest fighters... took us down like that. They attacked at night, where we all slept, gathering our strength...got into the capital city, the palace..."

She took a sharp breath as Galfore carried on.

"...they captured them Kori. Your papa, he put up a brave fight, but was knocked out...your mother never gave in either...your brother though, sweet little R'yandre escaped to me-

"Oh Galfore, where is he! I must see him! See if he is alright! Galfore I beg you!" Starfire burst in, standing up and looking her k'norfka straight in the eye. Tears still trickled down her cheeks, shining green, reflecting her burning eyes.

"Shush child, it's alright," Galfore scooped Starfire in his arms and held her close. His poor Kori'andre, always giving, never receiving, so innocent and kind and yet had seen such horrors in her young life, "your brother has been placed in the care of another planet, for if he lived with you he would be in much graver danger."

Starfire refused to give up, "but why Galfore, why?!"

Galfore sighed, and looked away.

"Why Galfore, please tell me!"

"They want you Kori," her guardian looked into her eyes, serious, "you are now a threat to their new, 'perfect' Tameran! Your sister is second in command now for the Gordanians, and she knows your on Earth. Your so strong Kori'andre, and so powerful, and Komi knows any chance given, you will come to Tameran and fight. They will come for you, and I can't put poor Ryan in more danger. He's so young..."

The princess bowed her head, "I understand Galfore, I just... I wanted to see my brother..." and Starfire began to sob and sob and sob in his chest.

The four other teens looked at the scene in silence and shock. How awful! How horrible! How terrible, to lose your home and family to War, betrayed by your own and be hunted by the enemy. To not know whether your parents are ok, if your siblings are safe, your people alright. So, so terrible.

Starfire let herself out the tight hug and sniffed, her eyes all red from crying.

"Please do the excusing of me friends, for I am going to take refuge in my room of beds," she whispered, and ran out the room.

"Starfire! Wait!" Robin shouted, standing up and looking where his best friend had just been.

Galfore placed his hand on the raven haired boys shoulder, "Don't, just let her have a little space." Robin nodded, obeying the wise man and sitting back on the floor.

A single tear slipped down Galfores cheek.

"My poor, poor Kori."

* * *

Talk had resumed with the four friends and Starfires k'norfka, though it was small and pointless. Raven was restraining herself from screaming, shoving her face in a book for the rest of the afternoon and of course running up to Starfire and seeing if she was alright. She was also pretty sure Cyborg was asleep and Beast Boy was trying not to ask too many personal questions, though due to his inquisitive nature it was quite hard. He also, much to everyone's annoyance, kept fidgeting and rocking his knees up and down, occasionally biting his knuckles like the end of the world was about to happen.

Robin looked like he was keeping himself all calm and collected like usual, but inside he felt like jelly and was about to melt from all the worry. Was Starfire ok? She was so upset, and must be so stressed about her family and Tameran. What if she decided to go to Tameran? She would get hurt, maybe even killed by the Gordanians! And what about her sister? Komi, was it? She might come for Star, and who knows what would happen then!

If anyone even uttered the word 'Starfire' to Galfore the large, muscly old man burst into tears, having already used two tissue boxes and a pile of the snotty wet paper was overflowing the small bin. He tried, through the blubbering, to interact with the teens by asking questions, but my goodness it was awkward.

"So, erm...how's school?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven looked at each other then turned to Robin who was staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Er...it's good!" Cyborg tried to say positively, however it came out all squeaky and BB sniggered at the cybernetic teen.

"And...your teachers?"

"Yeah, they are alright!" it was even more high pitched and sounded like Cyborg was a strangeled cat, "although," he added, "Mr Mod is _really_ strict and..."

Galfore seemed to be in a daze, in his own little world and suddenly he cut in stopping Cyborg and looked up to the ceiling sadly, "Oh, Mr Wayne was so kind when little Kori came to Earth. He told me he'd look after her, and she would first go to a normal school, and make friends, then come to Super school and..." he sniffed, reaching out for a new tissue, "Oh my little Kori!" the waterworks turned on and tears where shed...for another fifteen minutes. How many tears did that guy have!

Robin was tired. This needed to be put right. Raven looked like she was about to go into a rage mode, Beast Boy had gone from chewing his nails to almost eating his whole hand, Cyborg seemed to be in mid prayer and Galfore was a mess. They needed Starfire.

So the masked hero got up and quietly left the room, getting a 'should I come?' look from Raven which he dismissed. This was his job to do and his job alone.

Robin crept through the hallway and up the twisting, carpeted stairs to the second floor. His eyes gazed upon the beauty that Starfire called home-her second home and wondered how lonely it must have been for her growing up. When they where in primary school, and later secondary school, he and the others never really pressed too deep into each others pasts for they all knew it was painful. He never asked how it was living at home, or how her family where, and he wished he had been there for her instead always worrying about himself. He didn't know when Starfire had come to Earth, but Robin knew it had been long enough. She was more alone than ever, and he wanted to make it up to her and be for her right there and then.

The door to Starfires bedroom was slightly a jar when Robin came upon it, and although it was intruding he just wanted to help her. Politely he knocked on the white painted door and opened it a little, just enough to see the red head kneeling against her queen sized bed, her eyes closed;her hands clutching a worn picture that had seen better days. She perked up a little when she heard the knock and smiled a little when she saw Robin, reserved but a smile all the same. Starfire patted the space next to her, and even though it was a little awkward, he sat down on the wood.

Her dazzling emerald eyes weren't on Robin but on the old picture. It had a young Starfire, as pretty as ever, in between her two loving parents. Her mother was the spitting image of her daughter with fiery red hair that glowed pink in the light and beautiful green eyes, and wore floating white robes. She was holding a wrapped up bundle, Starfires little baby brother, who had little tufts of the same flame coloured hair and baby jade eyes. Next to them was her father, a tall man with a long red beard and hair (much like her k'norfka) but instead had deep purple eyes. He boar a large smile, which made his kind eyes crinkle and twinkle. Galfore was there too, proudly wearing his army medals and fondly looking at Starfire. The most surprising thing was Komi, or Blackfire, was in the family picture, arms crossed and a slight smirk on her face. Everything seemed perfect for the little Royal family.

Everything seemed right.

Starfire cleared her throat, "I remember this picture very well. It took four of your human hours to do, Ryan always kept doing the squirming and Komi would never smile!" she chuckled a little and sighed, "but we eventually got it, and I am glad."

"I am too Star."

She looked at Robin and softly smiled before placing her head on his shoulder.

"I wish it was like that now. We where so very happy, and now we are not together any more. Mama and Papa are captured, Ryan has been sent away and Komi has done the betraying of us!"

Starfire sniffed again and peered up at her friend, "I do not know what to do friend Robin!" she whispered.

Robin looked at the girl staring into his eyes (or his mask), her face propped on his shoulder. He looked into those geogeus green orbs and felt a blush creep on his cheeks. He didn't care though.

"Let me tell you something, something about me. Bruce is my father now, but before him I did have parents-real parents. They where my everything, my whole world. We travelled with the circus, my mother and father famous trapeze artists and acrobats. They where called 'The Flying Graysons' and I knew one day I wanted to join them."

"One night, I got my wish and I where to perform with them. I was so excited, and could hardly wait to go on. I was in the wings, watching them as they performed. They really where incredible, and people said they could do everything and anything. And they really could do most tricks with ease, except for this one."

"That night, they couldn't do it. The ropes got cut and there was not safety nets, so they plummeted to their deaths."

Starfie gasped, oh poor Robin! She tightly hugged her friend and almost crushed him with her alien strength, though it was comforting to the orphan who was really tearing up inside after revealing his beloved parents horrific deaths. However, Robin continued.

"I felt so much guilt that night, and for years to come too. It wasn't the fact that they had died without me saying goodbye to them, or I couldn't even give them a proper funeral, it was the fact I couldn't save them. I could have helped them, and instead I just stood there and watched, and that smothered me in guilt."

"So for years I was depressed. All I could think about was that I could have stopped them from dieing, and I didn't. I beat myself up about it, secretly cried myself to sleep, and I shouldn't have been so hard on myself. I was only a boy, and could have never helped them. I didn't realise I hadn't done anything wrong until only a few years ago."

Robin then gripped Starfires shoulders and looked at her, "Don't think you did anything wrong Star, please don't do what I did. You couldn't have helped in the War, and don't go back to Tameran. What's in the past is in the past, and although it seems impossible that everything will go back to how it was, anything is possible. You just need to concentrate on the present, in protecting your brother even if you can't see him and hope for your parents even though they are millions of miles away. You just need to be you Star, because you are the most happy, hopeful and kind person I have ever met, and you bring so much joy to the people around you. If you fall down, we will fall down. So please, Star, come downstairs. Everything will be ok, I promise."

Starfires heart was filled with so much hope she felt like she was going to burst. She felt so grateful to Robin for being so caring towards her, and realised he was right. If she lingered too much on the past and what had happened to Tameran, it would take over her whole life and then nothing would go back to the way it was. Of course she was worried, but she was also hopeful and had faith in her k'norfka and Tameran.

With that, Starfire grabbed Robins hand and dragged him downstairs, her smile beaming like the sun.

* * *

An hour later, the mood was definatly much more positive. Jokes had been laughed at, tales had been told and even a great prank involving wellies and custard was pulled which went down a treat with Beast Boy. Robin stared at Starfire, the Tameranian beauty giggling and dancing to the music that was being played by the old gramophone. He was happy that she was happy, and couldn't help grin when he was pulled into the middle of the room by the girl herself.

For now, all was well

END CHAPTER

 **OH MY GOSH YEEEES! Super School is back for good, ladies and gents! You don't know how sorry I am for not updating in what, three months?! Seriously I am crying while writing this authors notes from all the feels and from this damn chapter finally being completed. I'm telling ya, I found it really hard to write this chapter, which is weird because I usually found it easier writing the other Super School chapters but hey, this story is here to stay and will be updated quicker and the quality will be better than ever before! Thank you for staying with me, and I hope you all have all had a fantastic 2015 and will have a great new year.**

 **See ya in 2016!**

 **Love you all, Grass X**


	18. Chapter 18-Monday Morning Madness

Super School-Chapter 18-Monday Morning Madness

The sleepover on Friday had been amazing, the best even, and Starfire couldn't help but hop, skip and jump her way to school that Monday morning due to her happiness. Although she did find out that the Tameranians lost the War, and today it was cold and wet, with the skies bleak and her friends bleaker, the little alien didn't mind. She always managed to find the positivity in everything she did, and the light where everyone only ever saw darkness. Starfire knew from the talk she had with Robin she couldn't cling onto the past and what she could or couldn't have done, instead she needed to concentrate on the present and the good things in her life, and she didn't want Galfores news to spoil the memory of such a lovely sleepover.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Raven where trailing behind her, teeth chattering and fingers frozen. The two had met their glorias friend in the City Square then proceeded to walk to their beloved Super School, but found it hard to keep up with Starfire and her boundless energy. The shapeshifter had been born and raised in Africa, therefore he wasn't introduced to the cold and Raven due to her demon heritage had never been particularly fond of it either. So they walked together, not really on purpose, behind Starfire that crisp, early morning, wondering how she wasn't freezing her feet off in not even a coat.

For school of course they had to wear a uniform (except Cyborg for obvious reasons) but with their own personal touches-a cloak for Raven, a suit that adapted to his animal changes for Beast Boy, a belt for Robin. It really was a miracle that Starfire didn't catch hyperthermia in her black and red (the school colours) vest top, with a greyish-black skirt and purple knee high boots. Raven shuddered, she didn't know how her best friend could go in that every day with out being mortified beyond belief.

Speaking of her best friend Starfire couldn't believe that only in a few weeks it would be October half term, and then after that Christmas! The red head loved all human holidays, especially the Christian one celebrating the birth of Jesus. She adored the story, a baby born in a stable, the son of God, a King in the little town of Bethlehem. Gold, Frankincense, Mur, and the man that little baby would grow up to be. Oh, and the hymns! So many wonderful tunes to listen and sing to, peaceful but meaningful and the structure was always funny with _thes_ and _thys_ dotted around the place. It was all so exciting!

Before that though it would be Halloween. At first Starfire didn't quite understand what this Earthly celebration was all about, dressing up to purposely terrify people. However, she loved the sound of finding a costume and collecting free sweets, and she quickly warmed to the idea. Her house was now fully decorated with spider webs, pumpkins and eerie orange lights that decorated the roof, even though it was still late September and there where a few odd looks given to Starfire and her lovely home. She had even heard that Bumblebee was doing a Special Halloween Party, which she couldn't wait for!

In no time at all the three friends arrived at the gates, and spotted Robin waiting for them and Cyborg just getting out of his dads car.

"What's up everyone!" the cheerful cybernetic teen high fived Beast Boy and then got tightly hugged by Starfire. When he pulled away he grinned at her.

"That sleepover was great lil lady, thanks for invitin' me!"

She clasped her hands in joy, "Oh, I am glad you liked it friend Cyborg, did you Robin?"

Everyone turned to the blushing teen who seemed to be choking on his own words.

"Er, yeah it was..erm good Star, t-thank you." he stammered, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed while Robin could only struggle to say the right words, Raven slightly smirking at his misfortune.

Betrayed by his so called 'mates', Robin just tried to collect himself, "Come on, let's just go to registration." he grumbled but they could only chuckle at his embarrassment as they walked in the grand doors.

* * *

The halls seemed to be quiet when the Team Titans came through, their voices echoing off the walls, and they wondered if they where late. Robin looked to the clock, half past eight? They where on time, so why was it so empty? The five carried on walking until they saw a large crowd of students, fighting to see some photos pinned to the school notice board. The masked teen had a bad feeling about this.

Then a blonde haired girl stepped out of the wave of people towards the friends. She purred, "Look who's here! Robbie-Poo, the man himself!"

Of course. Kitten.

Her cold blue eyes moved to Starfire, and she glared at her menacingly.

"And here's the little reject Star! So nice to see you!" she flashed pearly white teeth towards the poor girl before turning to the crowd and motioning them to get out the way. They quickly followed her orders and parted down the middle, knowing the trouble Kitten could cause if they got on her bad side, the evidence on the cork board.

Captain Marvel Junior passed by and went to whisper to Robin, who was accompanied by Kid Flash, "They got you real good Rob, real good." then walked away sniggering.

"They?" he asked.

"Yeah, they," Kid butted in and pointed to Jinx and Ravager, standing to the side with their arms crossed and eyes watching over there work, "and boy is the pink haired one smokin'!" He then winked at Jinx who rolled her eyes and sent a hex his way. The guy had it coming, constantly flirting with her and trying to catch her feline eye. He failed, of course.

Robin had a really bad feeling about this now.

He cautiously approached the notice board, Starfire swiftly behind him and hardly believed his mask covered eyes. There, where photos of him and Batgirl, mid kiss, as well as a shocked and crying Starfire. All that had happened last Monday, caught on camera and printed for the world to see. All that had happened last Monday was planned, he had known it, and he now knew who was really behind it all.

"Kitten." Robin spat out the name with venom, like it was made of poison.

"Robbie-Poo." She replied back, batting her eye lashes.

He walked up to her, face to face, noses almost touching. Kitten restrained herself from squealing. This was it. This was the bit where her Robbie-Poo kissed her and they would date and then get married and stay with each other forever. She couldn't wait for that moment when their lips would meet, first gently and then her inner tiger would come out and take charge. The kitten had the little bird caught under her paw, she thought.

Starfire stood behind them holding her breath. Surely Robin wouldn't kiss this girl, correct? She had been most horrible, setting them up with her friends and then taking pictures of them all for everyone too, so surely he wouldn't kiss her. Right? Right?!

Of course she was right, and Kitten had thought wrong. If she thought by embarrassing Robin and getting him to fall out with his child hood friend, and best friend, she definatly thought wrong. Instead she got a full on rant, and she deserved it.

Kitten looked like she was about to burst into tears or claw out everyone's eyes angrily. She glared daggers at Robin and Starfire and the rest of their pathetic friends, before flouncing off with Ravager and Jinx. Cheers could be heard as Starfire hugged the raven haired teen, whispering in his ear, "Well done friend!" and Cyborg nodding his head at him. Beast Boy and Raven grinned at each other, the Kitten was down, and for good! Someone from the wave of people tore the pictures from the cork board and ripped them up, and laughed, quickly joined by everyone else.

Robin was surprised, it was Batgirl.

She walked up to him and put her slim hand on his shoulder, "Good job Rob, Batman taught you well."

"Babs I'm so sorry, if I had known it was a set up-"

"Don't worry about it," Batgirl pressed her finger to his lips, "I know and er, you don't have to worry about me kissing you again either." she lowered her hand and looked to the floor.

Confusion was plastered on Robins face, "I thought, well, you liked me?"

She laughed, and looked towards Starfire who was happily chatting to Raven.

"To be honest, I was just excited someone liked me, I got a 'letter' from you saying you did and I just...went along with it. The adrenaline, you know, it just took over." she shrugged and continued, "anyway, I know you like someone else, and I'm happy for you. Thats better that any fake love letters or forced kisses, my friend being happy with the girl he likes."

Robin smiled at Batgirl, pleased that everything was resolved. She didn't like him, and certainly didn't want to spoil their friendship, she just felt pressured about the situation. He could like Star without feeling guilty now about breaking his childhood friends heart.

"Thanks Babs."

"That's ok Rob, now I'm going to meet up with Wonder Girl before she goes off wandering for me!" they both chuckled and the ginger went off back into the wave of pupils.

Starfire herself then came over to him, clearly worried, "Is everything the alright Robin?"

Kitten had gotten what she deserved, everything had been solved with Batgirl and the halls where now full of the sound of students laughing and rushing around.

"Yeah Star, everything is alright."

END OF CHAPTER

 **Whoo chapter 18 is finished! Thanks for everyone who's still reading this story, please continue to favourite, follow and review! See ya soon my peeps (lol) and Lord help me for school tomorrow!**

 **Love, Grass X**


	19. Chapter 19-Terra Trouble

Super School-Chapter 19-Terra Trouble

Starfire herself then came over, clearly worried, "Is everything the alright Robin?"

Kitten had gotten what she deserved, everything had been solved with Batgirl and the halls where now full of the sound of students laughing and rushing around.

"Yeah Star, everything is alright."

A girl with a similar look to the cat had now separated herself from the crowd, having watched the scene before her. Terra was impressed, and it was hard to impress the earth bender. Kittens plan had gone surprisingly well, if her end goal was to cause drama between Robin and his two friends, embarrassing them at the same time too, but it wasn't of course. It was also surprising how quickly and well Robin handled the situation, now calm and cool like always. She knew not to mess with him not quite yet.

Her sea coloured eyes fell on Raven and Beast Boy, and she scowled. Oh how she loathed that Goth Girl! That creepy witch! That loner! Raven had friends, but she didn't deserve them, she should be a loner! She _especially_ didn't deserve Beast Boy of all people!

Thats the thing that Terra didn't understand. Raven was different, she was negative and emotionless, so why did the shapeshifter always hang out with her? She was sure she had him wrapped around her little finger, but no, he came back to Raven time and time again. Talking to her, joking with her, laughing with her, it was so infuriating!

But she also had a feeling that Raven didn't trust her. She didn't blame her, if everyone knew how she really was, not many people would trust her. Some how that little weirdo knew that her giggles where forced and her smiles where fake. That little freak _knew_ she wasn't as nice as she seemed, and _knew_ she broke hearts for fun and _knew_ the trouble she could cause.

All Terra could do for now was keep up the act, the little hair flicks and all, and plan her revenge for taking her Beast Boy. She sighed, and took out her timetable to see what she had next.

 _Kryptonain_

The same class as Kitten.

She smirked, and walked off to her locker. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven had caught Terra glaring at her and hurried that little bit quicker Latin. Beast Boy had Tameranian, and she hated to see him go, but she was just glad that blonde bimbo wasn't in his class. Oh yes, she could see through Terras silly flirting and overall dum act, one day she was going to crush the changeling so hard...however, not any time soon. It was too early for him.

For her though...she bit her lip and walked faster. Honest, why was she scared of that, that...Raven struggled to form the right words. She hated to think it but on the outside Terra was perfect;kind, bubbly and pretty, much like Starfires personality. It was all lies though, where Starfires was genuin she was fake. And that was the worst bit.

No, it wasn't. The worst bit was Raven seeing her best friend fall for it. Getting caught in a trap that he couldn't get out of, and she couldn't do anything. She could warn him, of course she could in fact she already had, but he wasn't listening. In his eyes, she was perfect. A perfect fake.

That was the worse bit.

The empath came to the Latin room and took a deep breath. Control, control your emotions, breathe out, calm. She was ready.

She knocked on the door and stepped in, pushing all worries out her mind for now.

* * *

Terra came to Super Mans rooms a little late, quietly walking through the door and slipping onto a seat next to Kitten. The Drama Queen turned to the sudden presence beside her and scrunched her small nose, going back to her original position. At the moment, she didn't care for gossiping and starting rumours, she just wanted to sleep and what Kitten wants Kitten gets, usually anyway.

The Kryptonian teacher carried on writing at an excruciatingly slow pace on the whiteboard, even Starfire who was usually eager to answer questions and participate in the lesson had her head in her hands, rouge hair flowing down her back. Terra wrote the passage down then leaned over to whisper to Kitten.

"This is so boring isn't it!"

"Mmm." she let out a yawn and daintiy smacked her lip glossed covered cheeks.

"I mean, look how slow he's writing! He's like a tortuous!"

Kitten closed her eyes, "Yes yes..."

Terra saw her eyelids droop and groaned, "Are you even listening to me?"

"No actually, I just want some sleep, but I can't with you constantly barking down my ear, so will you shut up!" she snapped.

Her cheeks turned red though when she realised she was standing up, menacngly pointing her finger at Terra and had just shouted, quite loud too.

SuperMan had a stern expression on his face, looking like he was about to burst.

"Ladies, will you please stop your constant chattering and shouting?! It's disrupting the class and of you carry on its detention!"

They both nodded and bowed their head in shame, Kitten sitting back down in her seat and the other blonde turning away.

The next few minutes the scratching of pens and paper where the only sound, all the students working in silence. Then, The Flash came to the door and asked to speak with the Kryptonian, who dismissed himself and went out. The quietness resumed, all the pupils where relatively good and knew there was no point messing around while SuperMan was out, so they simply carried on working.

Kitten shifted from her position to another, trying to get comfy. She was feeling iratated and uncomfortable and...guilty? She wasn't an angel but Kitten was certainly wasn't a monster and she felt _slightly_ sorry for snapping at Terra, only very slightly, but a little but. The cat sighed, she was going to regret this.

"Sooo, I guess I should apologise for what I did earlier or something," Kitten muttered.

Terra smirked back, "Chill, if anyone was annoying me that much too, they would have been crushed between two large rocks by now."

The Drama Queen snorted an unladylike snort, "Well you have already seen what I can do I suppose."

"Anyway, can you do me a favour?"

"Uh, if you didn't realise, you are having the privelage of calling me a friend, not many people get that and you do favours for me, not the other way around!"

Her eyes became dark and the earth bender replied with a sinister tone.

"More of a business proposal. To get Raven for stealing _my_ Beast Boy. Are you in?"

Kitten paused, pondering over what she had just been asked. A chance to make Goth Girl pay? True she would have to work with this good two-shoes, but Terra seemed a lot more evil than she looked. A true prankster, just like her.

A chance to cause trouble, and make a new allie?

She was in.

END OF CHAPTER

 **Oooh dramas arising in Super School! Terra and Kitten partnering up, and our favourite Empath the victim?! Things are getting serious!**

 **I manly wanted to write this chapter to show that a)I don't like Terra, in fact I HATE her so b)she's going to be constantly on the receiving end of my pen, getting penalised and certainly not getting Beast Boy so c)she's got to be a bad little girl. For the moment she's a secret agent, winning BB while making Ravens life a living hell, her goal to break his heart after a few heated make out sessions and go onto the next guy. However, this is Super School, and not everyone is ready to let Kitten get her own way...**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please favourite, follow, review and check out my other stories! See ya my little peepsicles!**

 **Love Grass X**


	20. Chapter 20-Night out on the Town

Super School-Chapter 20-Night out on the Town

The sky was dark, very, very dark, an almost jet black in the cool October night. Tiny stars that twinkled with light looked down on the City of Jump in all their glory. Sky scraper buildings and large mansions, it seemed like the dream town until you looked further North. It was littered with slums, miniscule attached houses with needed paint jobs and electricity, gas and other bills to pay, literally crumbling away under the pressure. These two parts of City often fought, the poor with their street gangs and robbers and the rich with their fancy lawyers

However, not all of Jump was like this. The normal folk of Jump where relatively, well, normal, going about their every day-to-day lives doing their jobs and going to school.

Except for the daily crime of course, wave after wave of ugly monsters and revenge seeking baddies.

The city always seemed to be alive, even at 11 o'clock in the dead of night. Brown, crinkly leaves rustled in the wind, creating swirling patterns as they flew in the sky. A barn owls keen yellow eyes searched the area for food, and rats hid themselves away into the toppled over bins. Signs of people could be heard and seen too; the colourful lights from a nightclub, the laughter and shouts of the drunk, partyfull and seductive music playing into the darkness.

Three teens made their way downtown, no older than possibly fifteen, though with the looks and bodies of at least eighteen year olds. Though you may know them as other names, tonight they where Dick Grayson, Roy Harper and Wally West. They had been friends for a long time due to their guardians being wealthy and powerful businessmen, but never quite realising that in fact they where all superheroes, and sidekicks, in disguise. Super School had been the link in that chain, and with no secrets hidden from each other anymore, the 'golden trio' decided on a boys night out.

The time had been a blur of pizza, a horror movie and trying to get into the infamous nightclub said before, and they would have gotten in if Wally hadn't blurted out that unfortunately they wouldn't be able to drink any of the booze, but at least they could enjoy the hot chicks, and they where promptly chucked out. Wally had also ended up with a slap from Roy and the most menacing glare from Dick.

All the boys could really do now was walk and wishfully hope that maybe some pretty girls would hop along and they could finally hook up Roy with someone and get him in a steady relationship. The original plan was for all of them to try and get a long lasting girlfriend, but then Wally piped up that Dick had his sunglasses covered eyes on a certain alien and Dick while furiously blushing retorted that Wally also seemed to have his eyes on a certain former villianesses butt. The red heads face quickly turned as bright as hair.

Minutes in though, after licking ever bit of sauce and pizza toppings from his fingers for the fifth time, Wally broke the silence.

"I'm booooooored" he whined.

"Good, " Dick sarcastically replied, "have a sticker for being so annoying as well."

"Hey!"

Roy smirked, "Yeah, I'm with Dickie-boy." and Dickie-boy silently grumbled at the nickname.

"Guys, you're supposed to be my friends, my besties!" Wally flung his lean arms around the two and pulled them close, "Now c'mon mates! Ma maties! Chums! Pals! Men!"

Disgruntled Dick pulled away and brushed himself down, "No thank you, I'd rather drink my own urine than be your friend."

"Well I wouldn't drink my own urine but I agree with Mr Playboy over here-again." Roy added while teasingly elbowing him.

Dick gritted his teeth, "Roy quit it with the nicknames."

"Never!"

"Dick."

"Hey you can't say that, your name is Dick!"

"Its Richard actually."

"Why-

"And that's why we are such good friends!" Wally jumped in and saved both of them from impending doom. Usually it was Wally and everyone else who butted heads because of his utter stupidity, but Roy and Dick had similar personalities and where very stubborn, meaning most of the time they got on but when they argued it often became big. Wally sighed to himself in pleasure, he was such a good friend!

Both Dick and Roy rolled their eyes and continued with more civilised banter, and as the two walked Wally found himself behind and staring into space. He shouted for them to wait up, but they where two busy squabbling so he sighed again and ran to catch up with them. He felt himself relax a bit while doing it; running was natural to Wally, even before the accident. When he ran, time seemed to slow down, and his blue eyes suddenly became more aware of everything. He could observe things that otherwise he couldn't observe, and see life's wonders like never before. It was like he was in his own world when he ran, a world without a broken childhood and a scarred past and responsibilities. Wally was free, free to look at a new world and see new things.

This time was no exception, because he caught a glimpse of familiar, bubblegum pink hair.

And he instantly banged into a lamppost.

* * *

Jinx tapped her foot impatiently, waiting outside the warehouse door for Cheshire to come out. Since Jinxs transfer to Super School on a mission to dig up dirt on the next generation of superheroes the best friends hadn't been able to see much of each other, so a girls night on the town was just what they needed. It would also meant Cheshire could meet up with Madame Rouge for a highly important mission and have some company. Facing the dastardly evil French woman was scary on your own, even to a villian and Jinx would have happily stayed by her side if she had not been kicked out by Rouges guards with a glare from the woman herself. Jinx wasn't too sure why Rouge should be so cross with her, every week she would send a report on the supers with titbits of their strengths and weaknesses, so everything was really going smoothly, right?

Jinx never liked Madame Rouge anyway, so she didn't care.

Just then Cheshire was silently led out by one of Rouges henchmen through the side-door, and as soon as he turned his head she raced up to Jinx and wrapped her arms around her neck tight. The pink haired girl was a little suprised by Cheshires sudden physical contact, yes they had been friends for years, almost a decade but neither where too fond of hugs. Jinx awkwardly patted her back until she heard her best friend sniffling.

Jinx grabbed Cheshire by the shoulders and pushed her away to see for herself and the soceress was certainly shocked by what she saw. Cheshire, without her mask and costume, was an incredibly beautiful Asian girl named Jade, with geogeus eyes to match her name and slim figure. Jinx could remember many times gazing on her body and growing so jelous of that thin waist yet large chest, and curvy but not chubby legs. Oh and her face-a perfect round shape, slender with a dainty freckled nose and those _eyes,_ not catlike and a horrid shade of neon pink like hers but large, anime eyes that glimmered a beautiful shade of green. When Jade was upset though, that was an entirely different story.

Her whole body shook, it drooped low and shivered hysterically, hands jumpy and scared. Her face cowered away, almost wanting to hide the red colour of her cheeks and eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes, timid and darting around like a frightened animal. Jinx hated seeing her friend like this, she so hated it.

She was overwhelmed with curiosity but Jinx pushed it aside for her friend and pulled her back into the warm hug, Cheshire welcoming it and burying her face into her neck. She soothed her by stroking her long black hair, and Cheshires sobs began to calm. Jinx carried on stroking her hair but thought how much she hated Rouge for what she had done to her friend. No one could bring down tough Cheshire, no one except Rouge and that witch used it to her advantage. It disgusted Jinx.

"Oh Jen, oh Jen it was horrible, it's horrible-"

"Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here, Jenny's here..." Jinx always referred to herself as Jenny when ever calming Cheshire down. If they where having a heart to heart or someone had made Jade take her anger out on someone, thats when Jenny came out and everything was made better. Because Jinx was head on and stubborn and sly but Jenny was kind and loving. Jenny was who Jinx really was, much like Jade was who Cheshire really was. Jinx and Cheshire where ruthless. Jenny and Jade where selfless. They where like opposites, one an outer shell to protect themselves from heartbreak and the other was the one when the shell was broken.

A flood of tears later Jade sniffed and faced Jenny with a tiny, shy smile.

"Thanks Jen, I needed it."

"It's fine honestly, " Jenny was quite modest too, "but may I ask...you know, what happened."

Jade nodded and motioned to walk with her, "Yeah sure." She looked up to the sky and took a deep breath, Jenny looking at her intently. The dark haired girl turned to her best friend.

"She's asking me to kill someone."

Jennys jaw dropped, "What?!"

"I know, I know that was my reaction too!" Jade put her head in her hands, "I knew this day was coming, I mean, I have been trained to assassinate and yet...I can't bring myself to kill someone. Sure I will take their money, but not their life."

Jen nodded her head in agreement.

"So I refused. I told Rouge that I wouldn't do it, I couldn't do it and, and...she brought up everything. The orphanage, the brotherhood, my Papa..."

Jenny looked like she was ready to murder someone, especially Rouge. Right now she hated that woman more than anyone else in the world. Why, she would march back to that warehouse and put that demon straight...

"Jen, Jen," Jade shook her arm a little and brought her out of her thoughts, "it's ok. One day we'll get her."

The pink haired girl looked into her best friends emerald eyes and saw many things;trust, love, a need to find her place in society. But what Jenny saw most was fear, fear of not being able to get Rouge and watching her ruin their lives. It was a large possibility.

For Jade, she would always have a bit of Jinx in her, even though Jenny hated Jinx.

Because only Jinx could nod and say yes, they would get her, and everything would be ok because Jenny could never lie to Jade.

And in that moment they turned off the alleyway onto the main street, and Jen saw a shock of red hair and a teenage boy slam into a lamppost.

END OF CHAPTER

 **WHOO! Chapter 20 guys! And it's half term! YAY! I hope you're all having a wonderful half term by the way, hopefully without too much homework and jobs, I'm having a fabulous time! AND since it's half term I'm gonna try to get maybe two more chapters posted of Super School, or just any general fanfiction so...go reading! Please remember to review, favourite and follow, it's all really lovely to see such support and I will be incredibly grateful for it!**

 **Anyway, see ya later peeps!**

 **Love Grass Xx**


End file.
